Sinners and Saints
by Sataria
Summary: A ship crashes to G889 and one woman survives. True befriends her but everyone else thinks she'll be another Gaal. Janet Saint had a mission and she was set on going through with it, but as fate would have it, everything changed when she met a man and his daughter. Will she be able to abandon her mission? Or will she betray the people she comes to love?
1. Chapter 1

**I just now discovered Earth 2 (I LOVE Clancy Brown) and I love it! This my first attempt at an Earth 2 fanfic and I'm only on the third episode. O_O R&R tell me how I did. Enjoy. . .**

Sirens and alarms rang through the ship. Red lights blinked and people ran in panicked groups to the escape pods. A woman-pilot sat at the bridge, she tried holding the ship steady but there was no stopping the inevitable crash. The pilot was a twenty eight year old woman with curly red hair and blue eyes, a rare combination.

A man ran up to her with bags in his hands, "C'mon Janet we gotta go!" He shouted. He grabbed her shoulder and tried yanking her away from the controls.

"No!" She shoved him away from her and dialed in more controls. "A captain never abandons ship! I'm staying, you get the hell out of here!" She gritted her teeth as another part of the ship exploded.

The man looked at her, at the controls and then back behind him. "C'mon you know I can't leave you! We need you down there!"

She shook her head, and then turned and yanked him by the shirt collar down to her face, she let go of the controls and pulled out a gun, "If you don't go I'll blow your face off." He looked down the barrel and then turned and ran, she let him go. "Bye Salvador," she said to his retreating figure. Her co-pilot and cousin, Salvador shared her family's red hair but, like the rest of the family, had dark brown eyes.

Janet looked back at the window and saw the planet called G889 below, fast approaching. She had followed the Eden project with a group of people who wanted to join the colonists. Personally she had been assigned by the Council. She hated them but being an indentured pilot she had no choice. Besides that they offered a good deal; do the mission and kill the Eden Advance leader, in return they would help cure her mother's dementia and make sure her termanlly ill uncle, Salvador's father, would be taken care of. Seemed easy enough, she had killed before. Something had gone wrong though and the planet's gravity was so strong it had pulled the ship harder than excepted. It wouldn't have been so bad if an unexpected meteor shower hadn't have made contact with her ship and hit a thruster engine.

She wiped sweat away from her forehead; her leaf printed head band was soaked. Her black round glasses were far down her nose. The ship shook violently and then the worse possible alarm came to her.

The feminine voice of the ship spoke to her, "Escape pod malfunction. Pods unable to launch."

Janet's eyes went wide, "Evaluate!" She shouted.

There was a beep and then the voice came back, "Unable to fix damage. Escape pods can not launch."

"No no no!" She screamed and tried to pull the ship away from the planet but it was dead set on course. She gasped and tears began to fall from her eyes as she realized that they were all going to die. The last thing she remembered before the ship hit G889 was the red lights and sounds of people screaming.

* * *

At camp John Danzinger watched the sky, his daughter True was asleep in his lap. Everyone else was asleep but he liked to stay up a few hours after them and make sure the camp was safe. He looked down at his daughter and a flicker in the night sky caught his attention. It looked like a giant meteor hurtling towards the planet. It broke into smaller pieces before a sonic boom echoed through the sky. He sat up and looked closer. A few of the others suddenly woke up and looked at the sky.

"What is that?" The man named Morgan asked.

John shrugged, "I don't know." He looked again at the falling objects. "Kind of looks like. . .a falling ship."

The other adults watched the thing in the sky until it disappeared behind the ridge line and crashed to the ground. A few moments later a crash echoed and reached their ears.

True woke up and John looked down at her, "Daddy?" she asked. "What was that?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Go back to sleep sweetie."

She nodded sleepily and did as she was told. He watched her and smiled as he kissed her forehead. He looked back at the direction of the fallen object.

"Maybe we should go see what it was," Alonzo said, the former pilot of their own ship. The others looked at him, "I mean what if there were people on board? What if they need help?"

"Too many 'what-ifs'," Devon said. "We can't risk losing people to explore a crashed ship that may or may not have survivors."

"But if there are survivors they can help us," Yale, the half cyborg tutor said.

"For once I agree with Devon," John said. "If that was a ship and it did have people on it they'll all be dead anyways."

"Then what about supplies?" Morgan's wife, Bess, spoke up. "Winter is coming and we're low on things to keep us warm."

At that Devon and John looked at each other. "Who actually wants to risk leaving camp and going to investigate?"

Bess, Yale, Alonzo and Heller all raised their hands. Yale though only raised his half heartedly, he was old and while he wanted to see about the crash he didn't think he could make the journey easy.

"They've got a good point Devon," he said.

"Well we can't all go," Devon said and she crossed her arms.

Alonzo looked around. "Me, Bess, Heller and John can go."

Morgan didn't agree, "Hey why my wife and not me too?"

"We need more people to watch over the kids," Alonzo told him. "And uh, you aren't exactly good with traveling and the outdoors."

John carefully moved his daughter and stood up, "Hey now wait a minute. I didn't say I'd go and I won't leave True all alone."

"Our own ship was salvageable, that one most likely is too. They will have supplies on board and if there are people alive they might need Heller's help. If everyone's dead then we'll take what we can manage," Solace responded. He looked at Devon. "We're running out of things we need. That ship didn't land too far away, maybe just a day or two over the ridge. There hasn't been any Grendler activity in weeks, I think we can risk it."

Devon thought carefully. "Alright. I don't like it but you're right. We need medical supplies, power, little things. Solace is right that there will be things we can salvage. We'll discuss it in the morning." She turned and went back to where she and her son slept.

The others dispersed as well. John sighed and turned to True, he picked her up and carried her to their tent where he finally laid down next to her and with a final look towards the ridge he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A red light beat slowly on the bridge. Everything looked to be destroyed. Janet was on the ground, shrapnel was sticking out of her side although she didn't know it yet. Blood matted her hair and ran down the side of her head. She opened her eyes first, not feeling any pain yet, and only stared at the slow blinking red light while on her back. She moved her eyes to look around the room and wondered if she was alive or dead. When she sat up she let out a scream as the injury in her side became apparent. She looked down and opened her jacket to reveal a large sharp piece of metal sticking out of her side.

She cried out again and then laid back down and looked around wildly. Her glasses lay off to the side about a foot away and she reached for them, putting them in her pocket when she grabbed them. She looked at the control panels and saw the communicator, she painfully crawled over to it. When she reached it she hauled herself into her chair, blood gushed suddenly from the hole in her side. She groaned and then pressed the button.

"Salvador?" She said. She waited a few minutes before trying again, "Salvador, Ellentine, Holly. Anybody? Respond to me. Please!" She waited again and then panic spread through her body, "This is Janet over! This is Janet! Over! Sal! Ellentine! Over!" She stared at the responding box and waited, fear clear in her eyes. "Damn it!" She screamed, hit the voice box and then gasped at the pain in her side and fell out of the chair.

Believing no one else survived she laid on her back and tried to control the overwhelming sense of pain and defeat flooding through her body. After an hour of sobbing and saying sorry to Salvador she turned her attention to her injury and then carefully stood to her feet, she walked stiffly out of the bridge and then made her way down a hall, blood trailing behind her. She needed to get to the elevator to the level below where sickbay was. As she made her way down the hall slowly, the floor suddenly gave out beneath her and the air left her as she fell through the floor and landed violently on the ground below.

It took her a moment to get past the pain in her side and when she moved her ankles a sharp pain erupted. She looked down and saw that one of them was cut and she guessed it must have been broken. When she looked around she gave out one laugh.

She looked around sickbay, the very room she wanted to get to. "Wow, what a coincidence." She said bitterly to herself.

She dragged herself to the operating room and then scanned her body to see what sort of internal damage had been done. She was relieved when only her ankle and a couple ribs were broken. She saw that the shrapnel narrowly missed her organs but went deep all the same. She realized that all alone she had to pull the metal out herself. She pulled off her jacket, and then her red vest. She cut away her shirt, which was soaked in blood, and fully saw the damage done by the metal.

She took a deep breath to settle herself and after cutting up a piece of her shirt and rolling it up, she clamped down on it and then grabbed the shrapnel with both hands. She bit down and screamed through the cloth as she pulled, after she got passed an inch her head got heavy and she lost consciousness, her head thudding against the dirty cold floor. Fifteen minutes later she woke up and then looked down, the metal still protruded from her side. She sighed in frustration and then let her head rest against the floor again. She stared up at the hole she had fallen through and kept staring.

"What day is it?" She asked no one in particular. She glanced around and then grabbed a scanner that would help take the pain from her broken ankle. "At least I won't feel it, even if it still won't work." She sighed and let the scanner do its work. She growled in frustration as the scanner shorted out only a few seconds after turning it on, it landed with a loud clang when she tossed it carelessly to the side.

After coming to terms that she wouldn't be able to remove the metal she found a crutch from the medical supply closet and used it to help her hobble through the remains of her ship after putting her vest and jacket back on. She found a side of the ship that had a giant hole leading to the outside. She quickly located a gun from a special holder in the wall around the way came she came and used one hand to point out at the unknown world covered in daylight. She also saw a piece of the ship burning that had broken off so she guessed that it had only been a few hours since the crash. Behind that she noticed a burning escape pod passed the other crash.

She finally came to the rest of the escape pods and slung the gun carefully against her un-inured side. Looking into the first one she saw a few dead men and woman, not many children had followed her to G889 and this pod didn't have any. Each one she inspected held dead bodies, no survivors, along the way she found Ellentine and Holly. One of the pods she came to held three children, their parents and to her horror, her cousin. Salvador was lying next to a child, another dead woman still held the little one in her arms.

"No," she whispered. She forgot her pain as she opened the pod doors and rushed inside. "Salvador!" She shouted. She dropped by him and grimaced in pain from her side. She checked his neck for a pulse. "No, come on Salvador don't do this to me." She frantically waited to feel something but his skin was cold. She beat him on the chest with a hard fist. "Damn it! Damn you Salvador!" She leaned her forehead against his seat and reached out to stroke the hair of the little dead boy beside her cousin.

She stood up and inspected the rest of the pods before struggling to make her way to the cargo bay. There she rummaged through everything until she found what she was looking for, a cauterizing gun. She clicked it on and let the tip heat to a dull red. She looked down at the shrapnel and without looking she pressed the red tip to the edges of the wound. She screamed as it burned but helped stop the bleeding.

When the pain became too much she dropped the cauterizing gun. She sat against the wall and let herself fall asleep with the weapon she had earlier in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little short. . .but please, do enjoy all the same.**

John came over the hill and could see the crash off in the distance. Not too far, just a couple more hours really. He set his bag down and the rest of the group stopped as well. As he helped set up camp he remembered that morning.

_He woke up as usual after everyone else, he wasn't a morning person. He looked down at True sleeping next to him and he smiled, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head before standing up. She woke up as he moved. He said good morning and the two went to go eat. When they got there Alonzo was already talking to Bess and Heller about the trip they were going to make. When they saw him he sent True over to Devon and her son Uly while he went to talk to the others. _

_Alonzo explained that they would travel until sundown and see where that got them. When they reached the crash they would look for survivors and then salvage what they could. The hard part was turning to True and telling her he was going to leave._

_He kneeled down to her level and took her shoulder sin his hands. "Now True I want you to listen to me ok? Me and some others are going on a little trip. We'll be back in a few days or so."_

_She wasn't happy. "Where are you going this time?"_

_"Well last night we think we saw another ship crash land over the ridge. We think it's about two days away and we're going to go check for survivors."_

_"Can I come?" She asked._

_He shook his head, "No True. We're going to be moving too fast for you. You'll stay here with Devon and Ully, take over for me while I'm gone."_

_"But dad I wanna go with you! I don't want you to go by yourself," she argued._

_He smile, "It'll be ok, I'll be back before you know it. Can you trust me on this?" He asked._

_She looked at him angrily for a minute before nodding, "Ok. But what about if someone attacks us while you're gone?"_

_He looked at Zero, "Well you got old Zero don't you?" You'll have Devon, Yale and Ully too. I need you to help with Ully while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"_

_She looked at him and then nodded, "Fine I'll stay here." She hugged him and he hugged her back._

_"I'll hurry back True don't worry," he said. He kissed her on the forehead and then got up and went over to help the others pack. _

_It didn't take long before they were all ready to go. He looked back at True and she waved, he waved back and then the group set off. _

Now here they were, stopping for the night. The other crash only a few hours in the distance. That night they were all quiet and when they did talk they wondered if there were any survivors and who they could be. John didn't talk as he looked out over the woods surrounding them. He couldn't help but feel like someone was following him, and he had an idea who it was. They went to bed as soon as the fire was out.

A little figure snuck into camp, afraid to be alone in the dark. It crept up behind the group while they slept and seemed to be looking for one of the people in particular. It snuck closer and when it passed a the tree closest to the group John jumped out from behind the tree with a flash light. He pointed the light at the figure and True screamed when the light blinded her.

John grinned and then looked at his daughter. "True! What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to let you go away for a few days and leave me behind, " she said, she looked up at him with a guilty expression.

"What about Ully? And everyone else? They'll be worried about you," he crouched down to look at her.

"It's ok daddy; I told Ully where I was going and as soon as no one was looking I followed you. By now they know I'm with you," she said, not holding anything from him.

John shook his head, "I can't believe you did this True." He thought different. "Well I can but you shouldn't have done it." He put a hand on her shoulder and led her back to camp. "Since you're already with us, come sleep."

Everyone had woken up when True screamed and all smiled to themselves when they heard him talk to her. When the father and daughter pair settled in the rest of the night was peaceful. Inside the wrecked ship though, the woman they would soon encounter was sweating heavily and felt like her insides were burning. She knew infection had quickly set in and she didn't think she'd have much longer to live. She closed her eyes but sleep didn't come so easliy like it had for Danzinger and True.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning they woke up early and everyone headed out in the direction of the crash. By one in the afternoon they made it and saw the now charred remains of pieces of the ship. True held onto her father as he led them through the crash. Alonzo found a part of the ship that had been blown open.

"Looks like I found a way in," he said.

"Let's take this slow ok Solace?" Bess said cautiously. "We don't know who or what's in there and we don't want to surprise it too badly."

John nodded and Alonzo carefully moved some debris out of the way. Once inside they carefully scanned the place and made their way to the escape pods. Up a ways they saw one door was open and John left True with Bess to go inspect with the others. Heller went in first followed by John and Alonzo.

She went from person to person shaking her head, "No. They're all dead. It looked the same for the other pods too." She looked back at John and Alonzo.

"Let's keep moving," John told them.

After a while of scouting the ship they decided to get to the cargo bay and see what they could salvage. With sunlight behind them they made it to the door and upon finding it jammed or locked John and Alonzo forced it open. It fell in with a bang and instantly they heard a guttural scream as the light streamed in. They saw a dirty figure drenched in blood. Red hair reflected light and when the two men pointed their guns at the figure they saw that it was a woman. She looked up at them and pointed her own weapon back at them. As an instinct Solace shot at her but missed and she screamed.

The woman was pale and her eyes sunken in. She had a crutch in one hand and a gun in the other but she looked hardly able to lift it. She glared at them and they saw her dirty white shirt cut off just above where a massive wound was in her side, her red vest looked identical to John's, and sticking out of her side was a piece of shrapnel five inches wide, ten inches long from what they could see, and about a half an inch thick. Blood ran from the injury and her head was wrapped in a white bandage, her dark glasses askew on her nose.

"Whoa!" John said. He held up his weapon and Alonzo lowered his. "We aren't gonna hurt you. We're here to help. What's your name?"

The woman looked on the verge of passing out, sweat and blood drenched her shirt and head bandage, her eye lids flickered as she struggled to remain awake. "Ja. .Janehh. . ." She could hardly speak and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back to the floor. Alonzo rushed out of the room to get Heller while John went to the woman to help her.

"Can you hear me?" He asked.

In the back he heard Alonzo, "Heller! We need you back here, found a survivor!" Heller rushed over to him and followed him in. He hung back at the entrance to cargo standing guard with Bess and True, all three watching the spectacle inside.

While the doctor hurried to her, John looked over her side. The wound appeared to have been cauterized and the metal pulled out a little. Blood still oozed from the gash and it appeared to have early stages of infection. He looked back at her and put a hand to her forehead; she was burning.

Just then Julia appeared. The doctor looked the inured woman over and muttered to herself.

"We need to get her to sickbay. Did she say her name at all?" She asked.

John picked her up in his arms, "She said something that sounded like Jan."

While they hurried out of the cargo hold Julia tried waking her up. "Jan!" She said, "Jan my name is Doctor Julia Heller. If you can hear me; where is sickbay?"

The woman's hand lifted up and shakily point to the hall left of them. They hurried down it and soon reached their destination. John set her on a table Alonzo cleared and Julia began working on her. Bess sat with True outside the sickbay while John and Solace helped Heller with her emergency surgery. Eventually Danzinger walked out, Bess stood up.

"Is she gonna make it?" She asked.

He nodded and then went to True. He sat down next to her.

"What's gonna happen to her daddy?" His girl asked him.

He looked at her with a tired expression on his face, "Well, honey, I don't really know. We're going to stay here until she wakes up and then we'll take what we can carry and go back to base camp," he told her.

She nodded and then, with his permission, she set off to explore the ship, staying close to the gorup. Meanwhile Julia and Solace watched over the survivor. Solace had been looking over what was salvageable in sickbay while Heller monitored her patient. Julia had a feeling she knew who the woman was but she couldn't say anything without giving herself away. Alonzo turned to her.

"This ship is one from our stations," he said. "But I don't recognize anyone onboard."

Heller shook her head, "We've been gone a long time."

He looked at her, "But we've only been here a couple months. For these people who come from the Stations and land here so close to when we did they would have had to of left not long after us."

She changed her argument, "You'd be surprised how many people you don't know there. They were probably on the other side of the planet."

That seemed like a better answer to him and he nodded. A few hours later, early the next morning, the woman began waking up. Her heart beat faster and Julia woke up when the monitor beeped quicker. She went to her patient and pressed some buttons to calm the machine down, afterwards the woman opened her eyes.

"I lived?" She asked, her voice sounded disappointed.

Julia nodded, "Yes you did. My name is-"

"Doctor Julia Heller, I heard you." The woman said, rudely interrupting her while she rubbed her eyes. "How did you find me?"

"We saw your crash from our base camp. Do you remember what happened? Are there other survivors?" The doctor asked.

The other woman shook her head, "No one else. I don't remember crashing but we were coming into orbit when a rouge meteor hit us. It goes red after that."

Alonzo heard voices and woke up. When he saw the other woman alive he smiled, "Well looks who's awake. Welcome back from the dead survivor. What's your name?"

Julia shot him a look, "Solace, give her a chance to wake up."

The red head waved her hand in the air, "No no, it's ok." She took a short breath in to keep the pain in her side down. "My name is Janet Saint. I was the pilot of this ship, my cousin was Salvador Saint, he was my co-pilot but he's dead, along with everyone else. After the Eden Project escaped we followed." She leaned back and closed her eyes, concentrating on keeping her breathing even.

Julia looked back at Alonzo and then glanced to the door and saw John standing there, True by his side and Bess behind him. Janet opened one eye and then turned and saw the others.

"There're more of you?" She asked.

John nodded, "I'm John Danzinger, this is my daughter True." He hitched his thumb back behind him, "That's Bess, and those other two are Julia and Alonzo, you knew that though." He walked forward.

As Janet studied the tall man she thought she must have died and gone to heaven because she had just laid eyes on the most handsome man she had ever seen. Sure that Solace guy was good looking but this Daniznger man had what she liked,he was tall, curly hair, blue eyes, "_Damn_," she thought. "_And I thought the Eden Project was full of nerdy scientists."_ As she looked at True and John she regretted coming to kill their leader. She quickly decided she couldn't kill the Devon woman, not when a man like John Danzinger was around. She eyed him, "Well thanks for all the help but as soon as you take what you need from cargo I'll ask that you be on your way."

John shook his head, "We aren't just gonna leave you behind. You need help."

She frowned, "I've never needed help and I don't need it now. Especially from a stranger."

True looked at her. "My daddy's just trying to help you. Everyone needs help sometimes."

"True I want you to go with Bess, I need to talk to her." He told his daughter. True looked at him and then went out with Bess. John turned to the red head, "In case you haven't noticed we just saved your life. You had a giant piece of metal sticking out of your side for God's sake." The woman shifted uncomfortably at the truth in his words. "We have a small colony that we can take you to."

"And I have better medical supplies back at the camp, "Julia added.

"Hey listen I don't wanna sound ungrateful or anything, but being around a colony of people right after a ship of my own people all died, does not sound like a good idea to me. Got it?" She glared at him. "Especially with a kid around. I lost three." Her chin trembled and it didn't go unnoticed by John.

"Were any of them yours?" He asked.

"No. Not these ones. One was my cousin's son." She closed her eyes, and each word stung her throat.

"It wasn't your fault," Danzinger said gently.

Suddenly she forced herself up and opened her eyes, glaring at him fiercely. She swung her legs over the table and ripped the I.V. out of her arm, blood dripped from the small hole. She stood up and hobbled over to John.

Julia looked at her in shock, "Janet please sit down! You need to rest!"

The red head whipped back to look at her, "Don't talk to me like you know me!" She turned back to John, "And as for you! Do you really want me, a woman who is responsible for the deaths of sixty people including three innocent children to be around your own kid?! What kind of a father are you anyways to bring a kid here!?"

Everyone who heard grew silent and John looked at the woman. "What is that supposed to mean? I just met you, you have no right to talk to me like you know what being a parent is like!" It was clear he was furious.

The hurt reflected in Janet's eyes shone bitterly, "Sometimes leaving your kid behind is better than having them with you. Even if they mean the world to you." She looked at him and then at everyone else. "Thank you for helping me, now take what you can carry from cargo and go." With the injury in her side stable she grabbed her crutch and hobbled out of the room, turning a corner and going up some stairs. No one stopped her.

True went to her dad, "Where's she going?"

He picked her up, "I don't know. But let's go get what we need and leave."

"Are we taking her with us?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about her. If she doesn't want to go we can't force her."

As the group turned to go to cargo Solace shook his head, "Who wants to be alone on a ship full of dead people?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like this chapter is a little fast paced and I don't really like it too much but it makes a nice filler. Enjoy. . .**

Janet didn't stop moving until she reached her old room. She looked around and saw the damage that had been done; her room was barely a livable place, after the initial crash there must have been a fire because most of the room was burned. She sat down on what used to be her bed but was no more than a broken pile of wood and mattress. She sighed and then winced and looked down at her side, it had started bleeding through the stitches.

"Damn," she whispered to herself. She ripped a piece of her sheet from the bed, pressed it to her side and then got up and slowly went to the first aid kit located on the wall. She opened it and replaced the sheet with sterile gauze. She sat back down and looked around. "This is it," she said, "This is where I die. Mommy's coming home." She laid back and closed her eyes.

Down in cargo John watched everyone gather what they knew they needed. He kept thinking about Janet; she was sickly looking now but he knew she had to look beautiful when healthy. Her hair was a bright but natural red, and her eyes were a deep blue. She was a good foot shorter than him too but mostly everyone was. They way she spoke about kids and parenting made him think she has or had a kid once. He wanted to know what had happened to her. He watched True and thought about how much he loved her, how he missed her mother. Solace came up to him.

"What do we do about the dead onboard?" He asked.

John shook his head, "We leave them. There's too many to bury and we don't have time to bury that many. Another snow storm is coming and we need to get back to camp quick."

"What about Her?" The pilot asked.

"We can't make her go with us, the best we can do is hope she changes her mind before we leave tomorrow."

Solace nodded and then turned around to make a quick scan of the immediate area. Upstairs Janet was still asleep. It was later in the day when she woke up. She sat up for no apparent reason and looked around the room groggily. She thought for sure she heard something. The odd thing was is that she still felt like she was in a dream. She heard heavy, slow footsteps coming towards the door. She sat and her muscles tensed in preparation to fight but she didn't think to reach for her gun. The steps grew quiet and the door creaked as it slowly slid open.

Standing there was her cousin; covered in blood with a bone sticking out of his arm. He tried speaking to her but all that came out was blood, like a fountain. She screamed but it felt like slow motion. She closed her eyes and clapped her hands over her ears. She screamed in her waking life without realizing it and the first and only person to react was none other than John Danzinger. He heard the echoing screams and suddenly scrambled to his feet, dashing after the sound.

He found the room that Janet was in and wrenched the door open. He found the woman laying on her bed screaming and thrashing around on the mattress. Thinking quick he tried to shake her awake but nothing was working. As the others rushed up to the door and watched Danzinger sat on her waist and then slapped her across the face. That did it.

Her eyes flew open and she saw John sitting on top of her. "What the hell are you doing?! Get off of me!" She shouted and began shoving him away.

He quickly got back on his feet and stood there awkwardly as she sat up. During her thrashing around she had ripped a stitch in her side open. She groaned and looked at it and then at Danzinger.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted at him.

He looked at her defensively. "You were screaming and I came to help you. What was your dream about?" He asked quickly.

She glared at him and held her injured side. "None of your damn business!" She shouted. She groaned and looked at the ground. When she looked up again she saw the big round eyes of True and sighed in exhaustion. She really hated being so mean but it was the only way to keep them all safe. "Listen I really am thankful for you saving my life but I think you should go." Her gaze flicked from the Danzinger man to the ground, as if she were ashamed of her actions.

"Alright we'll leave," his voice was calm and even and Janet hated it.

As he left Janet stole one last glance at his gorgeous curly hair and his tall hulking figure. She would miss him no doubt about that. Bitterly she hung her head and then laid back down on her back and took deep even breaths to calm the throbbing pain in her side and ankle. As quickly as possible Danzinger and the the group loaded what they could carry and left Janet to her fate alone on a ship of death, John felt sorry for her but accepted that that is what she wanted.

As Janet slept again later that day, more to pass time than anything, she was visited by strange grey creatures.

* * *

_She was in a hazy sort of world that she guessed was on the same planet, a desert land. She was standing alone, her body healed and free of injury, she even lifted her shirt to check her side and found smooth skin. She moved her ankle and then smiled at how good it felt to have a perfectly healed ankle. She looked around and took three steps forward but the ground in front of her sunk in, she stopped and yanked a dagger out a hidden holder on her belt. She stood in a defensive stance ready to fight the tall grey creatures emerging from the ground. Her eyes widened as she watched them rise up taller than her. _

_"Who are you?" She asked with a raised voice._

_They stared at her. _

_"What do you want?" She asked again._

_It spoke to her in a strange echoing language that, somehow, she understood. _

_"Show me something?" A calm feeling rolled over her and she shrugged, putting the dagger back where it belonged. "What do you want to show me?" Oddly enough she felt completely at ease around the creatures around her, five in all, the one with a staff speaking to her. _

_They gestured to the side and she saw True with Danzinger. She saw John fixing a rover and true sitting next to him handing him tools. Suddenly a little boy ran into view and Janet was in a camp full of people. She turned full circle and saw true run off with the little boy, they put on V.R. gear and smiled. She saw the way John watched his daughter and a churning feeling filled her stomach, the man smiled and the look in his eyes could only be described as pure happiness for his daughter._

_Next they showed her a different scene, a wedding of all things. It involved the woman called Bess and another man Janet hadn't met. She heard the sermon given by a black man, a cyborg. Janet hugged herself uncomfortably; she had never been to a wedding. She never had a ceremony with her previous husband. Their own marriage had been more of a bussiness proposition set up by the Council than based on love, there was only one person Janet had ever truely loved._

_The creatures looked at her and she glanced at them, suddenly she saw herself. Her eyebrows went up in surprise. She was walking with True, holding the little girl's hand. John walked into frame and went to Janet, kissing her cheek and holding her waist. _

_"What is this?" She asked loudly. "What are you showing me? My future?"_

_They told her an answer._

_"No? A possibility then?"_

_The leader nodded. _

_She looked at the image again and then at the creatures._

_"You don't understand. I'm not like other people, I can't be around them," she said with a quite voice._

_Suddenly the dream world darkened and a different scene came into view. It was Janet, alone in her destroyed ship. She was shaking violently and peeled up her shirt. The injury was oozing pus and blood and other clear fluids. She cried and let her head fall back on the pillow._

_"Wh-what is this?!" She shrieked. "My real future?!"_

_The creature nodded. _

_She looked at them frantically and in slow motion she turned around and tried running away from them. She didn't get far when she stumbled and sank into the sand up to her knees. She feel forward and struggled to get out but fell through and landed in a dirt tunnel. She twisted around and looked up, the creatures stood above her. She scrambled away from them on her hands and knees, turning around and sitting down on the stone floor. She stared at them and then closed her eyes._

* * *

She found herself in her own world, on her ship. She grunted as a sharp pain stung her side. She pressed a hand to it and then heard banging through the halls. She scowled and then groaned and hobbled out of her room in frustration, she really hated all of this hobbling around stuff, she really did. The sound was coming from the cargo hold, she thought the left already. Rounding the corner and looking into the room she saw big hunched back, frog looking creatures.

Her eyebrows went up, "_This planet is full of the weirdest looking things,"_ she thought sarcastically to herself. It was at that strange moment that she felt for a gun by her side but when she looked down she didn't find one.

She gasped and when she looked up again she shrieked and stumbled back to the wall behind her. The frog-thing grunted and stared at her with its beady eyes. It seemed to be trying to make some connection in its head between Janet and the ship. He looked at her and saw the vest, he looked back at cargo, he looked back.

She slowly nodded her head and in a whispery voice said, "Yes, yeah this is my ship."

He snuffled something and then looked behind him and backed up, gesturing to the things around him. He picked up a little container and held it close to him, he pulled out some V.R. gear from a bag by his side and shook it at her. Suddenly Janet began to understand, she had heard about this from her husband's journeys to Earth years ago. He talked about the people doing a thing called bartering, where one person would trade something with another person to work to their advantage.

"You want to. . .trade me the V.R. for that loaf of bread?" She asked slowly to help him understand.

He seemed to understand and nodded his head quickly.

Janet swallowed a nervous glob of spit. She didn't need the gear but she wasn't going to miss this chance. This is what so many people dreamed of; making contact with a whole new life form. She wanted to try it. She nodded and took the gear, the creature seemed excited with his trade and shuffled off to show the others.

The red head smiled and then watched them for a little while longer. The one from before would bring her items from time to time and she would either give it to them or trade for some useless little thing they had. Later in the day they finally left, shuffling past her as they exited the ship through the blasted side. The last one looked at her before he left and grunted something. She smiled then nodded and waved, the creature left. She made her way back to her room and began going about trying to set the place back in order.

**Any guesses as to who she just met and made friends with? x)**


	6. Chapter 6

The clouds had been gathering in the sky and it made John feel increasingly uneasy. He kept looking back at True as he struggled to carry what he had with him, Solace, Bess and Heller weren't in much better shape. To make matters worse it began to rain!

There were moans and groans of frustration and misery as the groups trudged on. The rain fell so heavily that John had a sick feeling. He looked up the hill they were walking up and his eyes widened as a dull rush came to his ears. He looked up and then at True, she was only a few feet away. The water rose around his ankles.

"True!" He shouted.

He reached for her but in that moment the dull rush became a roar and a flood suddenly came from the top of the hill and barreled towards them. Before anyone could do anything water up to their knees came rushing past. Everyone shouted and grabbed the supplies they could before some washed away. A mud slide followed and in a matter of minutes everyone found themselves in a ravine off the trail they had been on. Bess and Julia were up to their waists in mud and were helping each other to climb out, Alonzo pulled together the supplies he had been carrying.

Looking around Bess notices two people were missing. "Danzinger?" She shouted.

The other's stopped and looked around.

"Danzinger?" Solace shouted as he looked around. "John!"

"Here!" Came the other man's voice. The other three people looked over in his direction and saw him come back around from behind a tree. He looked at them and made his way over. He helped pull Bess out of her spot and then glanced around. "Anyone seen True?" When the others shook their heads he began looking up the trees and around everywhere. "True!" He yelled, "TRUE!"

* * *

True's only instinct was to keep her head above the mud and water. When the flood came it overpowered the little girl and she was yanked away from Bess, being carried by the power front of it. It only built up strength as it went along and before she knew it she was holding onto a broken tree branch. A massive tree had fallen over and one of the branches had crossed the ravine that usually held a nice small river but now held a giant roaring flood. True saw the branch and latched on with everything she could. She was wet, weak, tired and losing her grip. She called out for her dad.

* * *

Janet could hear the flood before she saw it. She heard the roaring sound of a rushing river and then looked on in surprise as a full on mud flood came rushing passed the ship. As she watched she noticed a small figure in the mud, a human. When the person latched onto a tree branch Janet could vaguely make out that it was the little girl! She gasped and without a second thought she grabbed up her crutch, hobbling quickly to the outside. She got on the embankment where the tree was and held onto the uprooted trunk while reaching out to the girl.

"Grab my hand!" She shouted above the noise of the flood.

True saw her and tried but her reach was too short. The branch heaved and threatened to give and True screamed! Janet shook her head and stood back on the bank.

"Hang on baby I'm coming!" She called out. She dropped her crutch and began to painfully climb the roots of the massive trunk. As quick as her body would allow she scaled the roots and had begun inching her way to where the kid was. When she reached the closest point she dropped on her knees and gasped when she felt her stitches rip a second time. She tried to ignore the pain as she reached out for the girl. "Give me your hand sweetie! It'll be ok!" She called above the roar of flood.

True looked up at her and reached. Janet could see the girl was going to slip and hooked her foot on another branch before flinging her torso off the tree and reaching down to grab the girl's wrist.

"Climb over me!" she shouted. The girl nodded and scrambled to safety. Janet groaned as she lifted herself back up. Seeing that her rescuer was in pain True helped her get back to the ground. Once Janet's feet touched the earth she crouched and grabbed her crutch. "Quick, get inside!"

She ushered the kid into through the opened hall way and quickly led her to her room. Once in there she locked the door and sank to the floor with her back to it. She took deep erratic breaths as she closed her eyes.

"You ok?" She asked swinging a hand towards the girl.

She nodded, Janet nodded in turn and then felt light headed and fell to the side. True could only watch and hope she wasn't dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is another long chpater but it would be awkward if I split it into two. Sometimes I like long chapters so that when I get a short one the long chap evens it out somewhat. Enjoy!**

When Janet woke up a few minutes later she shook her head and sat up, her hair going wild. She looked around the floor lazily before looking at True. She got up without a word and hobbled to a space by her bed, she sat herself down carefully and then cleared her throat.

"You're Danzinger's kid aren't cha?" She asked.

The girl nodded, "My name is True."

"Ah, forgot. I was always bad with names." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "He should be comin for you soon. I don't doubt it."

"What if he's dead? What if they're all dead?" True asked, still stand offish.

Janet looked at her carefully, "They aren't dead kid. They're coming you'll see."

"That's what they said about my mom. That she would be back. But she never came back." The girl said, her voice full of hurt.

"Life hasn't been good to you has it kid?" The red headed looked sad. After True was silent Janet cleared her throat, "Yeah it hasn't been good to me either. But your father looks like a good man, who loves you very much. He wouldn't just die and leave you here on this rock."

"How do you know?"

"Don't you feel it too?" Janet answered her question with a question.

True thought for a moment, "Kind of." It was then that she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

The pilot continued watching her sadly, "Listen sweetie it'll be alright. He'll come. Would you like some food or a blanket?"

The girl suddenly looked at her fiercely, "I don't wanna be friends with you, strangers are never nice."

"Whoa hey if you don't want to be friends then that's ok, I wasn't looking for a friend anyway." She cast a sideways look at the wall and glared at it.

Her words made True relax. The sound of rain made its way in through the ship and reached Janet's ears. Without a word she grabbed a thick blanket and threw it at the girl who caught it and gladly wrapped herself inside of it. Janet smirked and closed her eyes. True didn't like the silence and against her comfort she decided to speak to the woman who saved her.

"Thank you for saving me," she said suddenly.

The older woman opened one eye and looked at her. "I wasn't just going to let you drown. Besides what was I supposed to do? Watch another kid die right in front of me?" Her words came out gruff and not exactly nice.

True looked at her red hair. "Another? Do you have any kids?"

Janet suddenly got very still; she had never spoken to anyone about the subject who didn't already know. She shifted in her place and still didn't look at the girl. "Once upon a time," she whispered.

The little girl didn't say anything else. She fell asleep and as soon as she did Janet stood and made her way to where the mess hall used to be. She rummaged everywhere until she found some scraps of food worth eating. She went back to her room and set a plate next to True. When the girl woke up she found Janet asleep and food next to her. It was cold but it was food. True ate and then got up and walked over to the window.

She saw that the mud had stopped flowing and only a little drizzle of rain fell now. She looked at the way she had come and hoped her father was really on his way like Janet believed. She looked around the room and saw how damaged everything was. She saw broken picture frames with pictures of other people with Janet on the floor, a man who looked similar to her with the same red hair with another man with brown hair and pale blue eyes. True picked up one of the pictures and saw Janet holding a small girl with dark copper hair and pale blue eyes like one of the men from the other photo. The red haired woman in the picture looked happier than the woman sleeping against the wall now.

True took the picture of the little girl and Janet and put it in her pocket. She watched Janet carefully as she walked around, exploring the room. Out of the silence came a loud snore and when True looked at Janet she saw her head droop and then she jerked up and woke up.

"What happened?" She asked groggily, "Was I snoring?" She yawned. True tried not to laugh, and Janet looked at her with sleepy eyes. The little girl shook her head. The red head smirked, "Well good. Hey do you want to clean up or anything?" The way she asked was awkward and the woman looked unsure of what to do.

True looked down at herself and saw all the mud that covered her, "Yeah I guess."

Janet smiled as she stood up, "We don't want you looking like that when you're dad gets here." She got a towel from a pile by her bed and handed it to the girl. "The shower doesn't work but the sink does. Don't know if I get hot water. Better than nothing though."

True nodded and then went to the sink and got the towel wet, she wiped her face and arms and tried her best to clean her overalls. Janet sat in her spot by the bed with her eyes closed. As True cleaned herself she began to wonder if Janet was really like Gaal or if she was someone she could trust. She didn't act like Gaal, she wasn't a convict or a trouble maker, in fact the woman didn't even want to go back to the colony. True was almost certain she had been a mom at one time from the way she talked about kids and parenting to her dad. How long ago was anyone's guess.

When she was done she went over to Janet and handed her the towel. "Here," she said. "Thanks for helping me."

Janet nodded, "No problem kid." When True sat down again the red head looked at her. "Have you gone everywhere with your dad?"

True nodded, "We're a team. We don't do anything without each other."

Sympathy rolled over the pilot, "This is scary isn't it? Being away from him in this strange planet. He'll come for you soon I promise." She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and settled in to wait.

"Why do you keep talking like you know what he's going to do?" True asked. "You don't know any of us."

Janet looked at her and tilted her head to the side, "I know a lot about a parent's love for their kid. I don't believe he's dead and I know he won't stop until he finds you. Now that slide came right by here, if he follows it it'll bring him right here and take you home."

True pulled her knees up to her chest and put her chin on them. She sighed, "If we had a home."

"What. You don't have a home? If this place isn't permanent then where do you call home?" Janet asked her voice gentle.

"I lived at the station before my dad and I were sent out here. We weren't supposed to stay here for so long, just drop everyone off and go back. He promised me he'd get me a cat when we got back home but it's taking forever. I want a pet and the only one I've been able to find here was dangerous."

The woman grinned, "A cat huh? I heard they make good pets, I doubt there's anything as good as a cat on this planet."

"Did you ever have any pets?" True asked.

She shook her head, "I never had anything. No pets no friends. Just myself."

"You're a sad person aren't you?" True asked.

Janet looked at her. If an adult had said that she would have been insulted. But True was a kid, and Janet knew how kids asked questions that they didn't know how deep it could go. "I'm not sad, just alone True. But it's not your problem to worry about, and you ask a lot of questions."

"Then why don't you come with us? You won't be so lonely. There's Yale, he's a cyborg. And Devon, Ully, my daddy. We all have each other." True said, she didn't know why Janet was so alone but she wanted to change it.

"Ever the innocent ways of a hopeful child." Janet said while she stared at the ceiling. She blinked away the tears that had formed and then looked over at True. "I don't think anyone would want me around. I have a feeling something went wrong with the last person your colony saved. Besides you guys have enough to worry about, trying to get to New Pacifica and all. The last thing you need is the sole survivor of a crash that's all my fault."

True was about to say more when the two heard a familiar voice outside the ship. "True!" He shouted. "True are you here!?"

Janet quickly stood and with True helping her along they made their way to the stairs.

"Daddy!" True shouted as the two groups got closer.

"True!" Suddenly there he was, at the bottom of the stairway that led to the hole in the side of the ship. "Oh my god True! Thank god you're alright." He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

Janet watched from the top of the stairs, leaning heavily on her crutch. She smiled when she saw Danzinger hold his daughter and turned her head as a lump the size of an orange swelled in her throat. She had barely turned around to walk away when Danzinger spoke to her.

"Thank you," he said. It was a simple thank you but the feeling behind reached the woman.

She turned back and saw the tears in his eyes, she nodded. Just as she was about to leave them John stood up.

"Wait," he said. She stood still while he spoke behind her. "Come with us Janet. Please. You need us and we sure could use you."

She took a breath through her nose and then turned, "First off I don't need anyone, and no one needs me. Second of all I couldn't walk to New Pacifica even if I wanted too."

John held True close to him and she spoke up, "Daddy can carry you when you get tired. That's how he helped Ully move along."

Janet grinned, "If your dad had said that to me I would have yelled at him. But I won't have someone carry me around like a baby."

"You won't be a baby," True said, "When you want to walk you can but until,"

John took over for her, "But until we get back to the colony I'll have to help you. We have rovers you can use there until your ankle heals."

The red head sighed and looked at Danzinger and True. She liked True, and her father wasn't that bad to look at either. She already decided that she wasn't going to kill Devon anymore. Maybe it was safe for her to join them, and they wanted her to go with them. Maybe this was her new start as a free woman. After all as far as the Council knew she was dead with the rest of her ship. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that not everyone would welcome her as kindly as Danzinger and his group had.

She looked at True and then began walking down the stairs, Danzinger and True smiled. Half way down the woman suddenly felt the pain in her side, somehow she had forgotten about the stitches that had come open when she saved True. She cried out and grabbed her side, dropping her crutch and slowly going down to the floor. John rushed up to her and that's when Bess, Heller and Solace ran in. Janet pushed the man away when he tried to pick her up in his arms, she caught his smell, he smelled like a strange mix between machine and trees. Or what she thought trees must smell like.

She let him help her up and then down the stairs. Once there Heller inspected her side and with the supplies she had on her was able to help close the open stitches again. She looked over the broken ankle and then helped her stand up.

"Is there anything you want to take with you?" Bess asked her.

Janet took a moment and looked back up the stairs. When she looked back at the humans she pulled out a pair of dark round sun glasses and put them on the bridge of her nose. "No, this is all I have."

"Any clothes?" Bess asked.

Janet shook her head, "As luck would have it they were all burned in the crash. My room was barely livable. I don't have anything else."

True looked at the ground and put her hand in her pocket, feeling the picture that was still there. She looked back up and watched her dad help Janet walk outside. She was glad the red head was going with them, she liked her. The other grown of women in the colony were nothing like Janet and True wanted her to be around more. The group moved out.


	8. Chapter 8

Along the way John had to pick Janet up and had her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders while they climbed over a mountain of mud. She grumbled about how she could help herself but with advisement from Heller she finally agreed to letting John carry her on his back. He was happy she was so light. While they walked True continued to talk to Janet, just talking about anything that came to mind. Janet asked True how she liked G889 and what she wanted her future cat to look like. Janet also asked more about the stranger True had mentioned earlier that day.

Everyone went quiet and True explained. "His name was Gaal. He was nice at first but then he got mean. I thought he was my friend but he wasn't."

Solace spoke up, "Yeah and we had no idea that he was convict too. Been stranded here for years until he found us."

"So you let him in and he pulled a fast one over your eyes huh?" Janet said. "What makes you all think I'm any different?"

True looked up at her while she walked next to her dad, "Because you need our help. Gaal wasn't hurt like you."

Janet shrugged in a way that said she couldn't argue. While she hated being coddled she couldn't disagree that she needed their help. After all she couldn't even pull the shrapnel out of her side without passing out, if it weren't for these people she'd be dead.

"I guess you're right kid," she said.

John smiled; True had never been this open to a strange before besides Gaal, but even with that said Janet was also different from the last man. She had never really liked the women of the colony either. It was too early to tell but John hoped that maybe Janet would stay with them long enough to become attached to True, and maybe then True would finally have the mother figure she deserved. He liked Janet too. She was rude and strange but it was obvious she had history with being a parent. She defiantly had a soft spot for True and it showed. He just prayed that since she had come to join them originally that he could trust her.

That night they were almost to camp and stopped to sleep. Janet didn't waste time in getting to sleep. She looked sickly and Heller was worried about infection. When she went to sleep True thought she was alone and finally pulled out the picture she had taken. The little girl could only be six years old or around that age. Janet looked happier, her face was smoother and looked younger, she also didn't look so sick. Her hair was as wild as it was now and the little girl had the same crazy hair only darker. The biggest similarity between the two were their eyes. Even though Janet had deep blue eyes the little girl had pale blue ones. True thought for sure that this was Janet's daughter, where ever she was. She looked at the sleeping woman and felt sorry for her, just then her father sat down next to her. True shoved the picture in her pocket and he didn't notice.

"I was so worried about you True. I thought I'd lost you," he said looking at her.

She smiled, "Janet saved me. I was holding onto a tree branch and she climbed up there to save me. She knew you would come."

John thought about her words; Janet knew he would come. It was obvious he would but for the woman to have so much faith in him made him confused. "Did she say much to you?"

True settled in next to him and closed her eyes, "Not really. Just that she isn't looking for friends and when I asked if she had any kids she said once upon a time."

"Is that right?" He asked.

She nodded sleepily. "She also said she's lonely. She's like us daddy." Finally she fell asleep.

At that John had to think. By the way she dressed he figured she was indentured like him and True. For some reason that he was determined to find out, she didn't want to join them and he had a feeling that she would take off as soon as she was better. She was tortured by the fact that she firmly believed that everyone on her ship dying was her fault. He couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like losing everyone you knew and was suddenly left alone, he had lost True's mother but he had the rest of the Eden Project, and he had True.

The next day Janet was adamant in walking by herself, they were going downhill that day and the terrain looked smooth. As they got closer to the colony Janet began looking increasingly uneasy. To distract her John struck up a conversation.

"So you're indentured too," he said.

She looked at him confused and then understood, "Oh you mean the vest." She looked down and flicked it. "Yeah. Ever since I was kid I've worked for the stations and the Council, good old mom had to put my life on the line and offered me to work for them for the rest of my life. Never liked them though but they kept the family afloat."

"You have family?"

She nodded but looked grim, "Had. Just my mom, she's probably dead by now though. There was also my cousin, his wife, kid, my uncle. They're all dead. My dad died in an explosion on Earth when I was five. I had three older brothers but they died with my dad, it was hard on the whole family because we were small to begin with. Now there's only one Saint left in the universe; me."

John felt awkward for a moment. "I'm sorry. All I've got is True." He looked at the little girl walking a little ways ahead, she knew she was going to be in trouble when they got back. "You obviously know kids. Have any of your own?" He looked at the woman and the agonizing expression on her face shocked him.

She cleared her throat. "One thing you'll learn about me Danzinger is that I believe some things are better left in the past." She didn't look at him.

John nodded, "Fair enough I guess. Tell me about the ship and the people with you then."

"We were following the Eden Project. After everyone found that the Council had tried to sabotage you we gathered and then up and left with no warning at all, just like you." She said.

* * *

While they spoke something was happening inside Janet's head that not even she knew about. Back at the stations the Council knew all about Janet's resolve not to kill Devon. They had been prepared for that, having experience with how stubborn and disobedient Janet could be they had a plan B. Before she left they went into her apartment while she slept and injected a small rice sized chip between her shoulders which attached it's self to her spine. A switch was flipped and without her realizing it, when the moment came she would be forced to kill Devon one way or another. A man familiar to another member of the group was watching every move she made.

* * *

On G889 the colony was now in view. They had crested the ridge that over looked the camp site and Janet watched Bess and Solace make their way down. Heller stayed nearby, True stayed with her father and John stood by Janet's side.

"You're right. They're going to be suspicious of you and many might never trust you. But they will in time once they realize you're not another Gaal," he said looking at her.

She gave him a skeptical smirk, "After what True was talking about? I wouldn't be offended or surprised if they chased me out. Especially when they find out I killed sixty people."

Danzinger sat next to her, "They won't, and I don't know why you keep thinking you killed them. I wasn't there but I know you tried to save them. I can't even begin to tell you how many ships I've worked on and the escape pods won't launch, or how many stories I've heard about malfunctions. It happened and what matters is that you understand that."

"Danzinger!" She said in exhaustion. "Can't you just let me believe I killed them? It's better than believing they died for no reason."

He smiled, Janet loved his smile. "Everything, even the bad things in life, happen for a reason. Your ship going down and those pods not launching was not your fault."

She sighed and leaned against him heavily, anyone could see that her injury was taking a toll on her. "You don't even know me and you don't think I'm to blame."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I know you cared about those people. Hopefully you stick around long enough for me to learn more about you though." He looked at her.

She smiled and looked over at True, "What are you thinking about True?" She asked. She saw the thoughtful look on the little girl's face and could practically see the gears working in her head.

True looked over sheepishly, "I ran away. Daddy didn't take me with him so I ran after him. Everyone will be mad at me."

Janet looked at her in surprise, "So he told you to stay behind?" The girl nodded and the red head looked at Danzinger. "I am so sorry."

"For what?" he asked, his blue eyes looking back at hers.

"For what I said to you when we first met. About your parenting, I thought you took her with you to check out my ship. I had no idea she ran off. I'm sorry."

He laughed, "Yeah well that's True girl. She never listens when I tell her to stay put somewhere."

Janet looked at the camp below. "You're all she's got. Wouldn't you do the same thing if it was reversed and she told you to stay?"

He nodded and gave her that one. He stood up, "Alright now let's get you down there, you aren't lookin so good."

"Gee thanks Danzinger," she said sarcastically. When she stood up the movement was way too fast for her body to handle. She swayed on her feet and grabbed her side, "Gah. Damn that hurts!" She said through gritted teeth.

Heller rushed over to her and looked in her eyes then at her side. "The infection is getting worse. C'mon let's get down there quickly so I can get you patched up."

Janet nodded and then reached out and grabbed Danzinger's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her climb down the hill. True followed after them slowly, dreading the scolding the others would give her.


	9. Chapter 9

Down below Ully was the first to notice that the others had come back. "Mom look!" He pointed at the hill.

Devon went to his side and saw Bess and Solace approaching. "Solace!" She called and waved. He went to her. When he reached her she looked behind him at Danzinger and Heller. "A survivor?"

He nodded, "She's in pretty bad shape. There were sixty four people on that ship and she was the pilot. She's the only one. We took all we could carry out of the cargo but if I can get another group together I want to go get the rest."

Devon nodded, "So what do you know about the survivor?"

He followed her gaze and watched Danzinger and Heller help the woman down the hill. "Not much. She's a pilot, had a cousin who died, broken ankle and when we found her she had a giant piece of shrapnel sticking out of her side. Heller says infection set in and its spreading quick."

He began to walk to the food tent. "Is she going to make it?" Devon called after him. He shrugged.

She stood by Ully and everyone watched as Danzinger and Heller carried the survivor through the camp. Instantly there were murmurs of suspicion about this new stranger they were taking in. After Gaal no one trusted this woman and they didn't even know her name. Devon went to talk to Danzinger and the new comer. She followed the three to Heller's medical tent and watched them laid the woman on a cot before the doctor quickly looked for the things she needed.

She turned to Danzinger and True. "I'll need to quarantine her until the infection clears."

Danzinger nodded and True looked scared. "Will she get better?"

"I don't know True," Heller said solemnly. "The infection is really bad."

From her cot Janet laughed, "Ha! Come on kid have some faith in me. I am a Saint after all, and a little faith goes a long way." She suddenly welcomed the cot and pillow and closed her eyes while Heller went to work cleaning her wound.

Danzinger ushered True out and Devon pulled him to the side. "So who is she?"

"Her name is Janet Saint. Sole survivor out of a group of sixty four, one of the dead was her co-pilot and cousin. There were three kids on board and she blames herself for the crash and everyone dying."

"Well no wonder, sixty three people is a lot of blood on your hands." Devon said.

"There's something else too," John said. He looked left and right, "She says they were coming to join us at New Pacifica."

"But why would they leave so early? We've only been here a couple months, no one was supposed to arrive for another fifteen months."

"She says that the stations found out about the Council's plan to blow up the ship. Apparently a group of people came to her and they just left." He looked over at True and saw her peeking in through the tent flap. "True get away from there." True looked at him and then ran off, he watched her and then turned his attention back to Devon.

She shook her head, "Can we trust her Danzinger? After Gaal no one trusts anyone new here. I haven't even spoken to her and I don't trust her."

"She comes off as a little stiff and rude but that's because she's alone and trying to survive on her own. She saved True, Devon. Yesterday when it rained we were caught in a mud slide and True was swept away. Janet didn't want to go with us after Heller fixed her up and thank God she didn't or else she never would've gotten to True when she did. I see True look to Janet more than anyone she's ever met before."

"That's how it happened with Gaal," Devon said. She sighed in thought and crossed her arms. "I'm going to let her stay because she's injured and I trust your judgment." The woman looked at him seriously. "But if she does one thing to hurt this colony I'll trust you to also do something about it."

Danzinger nodded. "She's different from Gaal. She was bringing us more colonist, Gaal was a convict."

Devon nodded and then walked away and in her place Morgan appeared followed by Bess. She told him about a survivor and he instantly went off.

He rushed over to John, "Are you crazy? Don't you remember the last time we brought a stranger back? Does the name Gaal ring a bell? How he tried to kidnap your daughter!"

"Hey I know what I'm doing ok?" John said heatedly.

Morgan eyed the medical tent. "If she does anything to threaten this colony I'm blaming you!" He stormed off after venting to Danzinger.

Bess watched her husband storm off and then turned to John, "I'm sorry. I knew he'd be upset but I didn't think he'd go off like that."

John waved it off, "He'll get to know her. They all will."

Before walking away Bess asked him one question, "Do you trust her around True?"

He looked at his hands and then at the tent, lastly looking back at Bess. "She's a stranger but she saved my daughter. I owe her and the least I can do is give her a chance at life."

The woman nodded, "I'm sorry about Morgan." Afterwards she walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Three days past and Janet was still holed up in Heller's tent. Janet had been suspicious about Heller from the moment they met. After all Heller was made from the Council and Janet knew just how their old leaders worked, she'd dealt with them enough times. The Colony had stopped for a winter storm to pass, leaving Janet and Heller alone more often.

On the third day she looked at Heller while the doctor checked her side. "I know who you are."

Heller gave her a funny look and went on dressing the wound and taking care of the infection. "Well of course you. I've been taking care of you for three days."

Janet looked at her seriously, "No. I mean I know who controls you."

The doctor froze. She slowly looked up and met the other woman's dark blue eyes. "What are you saying?"

"You know damn well what I'm saying. I can tell by the way you looked at me the first time we met. You knew the They sent me like they sent you." Janet spoke with a hushed voice.

Heller looked at the tent flap. "How could you tell about me?"

Janet grinned, "Your kind was made by the Council. Unless you've turned your back on them yet they still own you."

Heller shifted uncomfortably and continued dressing the wound. "So will you tell the colony?"

The red head laughed bitterly, "Ha! Course not. If I give you up I give up myself." She propped up on her elbows and grinned sarcastically. "Besides, you're saving my life, I owe you some respect."

Julia looked at the red head and then back at the wound. Needless to say she was a bit surprised. "So we know each other's secrets and you respect me? Alright, I'll do the same." She glanced up at the other woman's blue eyes.

Janet closed her eyes. "I thought so."

Outside the tent, True and Ully kept trying to peak in and see Janet. They could see the women talking but they had no idea what it was about. Just as Janet got up on her elbows a familiar voice called out behind them.

"True! Ully!"

They turned around.

Devon came striding up to them with a friendly smile on her face. She stopped a little when she reached them, "Now what are you two doing over here?"

Ully answered for the pair, "We wanted to see how Janet was doing."

She chuckled and then put her hands on their shoulders and guided them away from Heller's tent. "Now I know it's exciting having someone new around. But we have to be careful, we don't want another situation like Gaal. Do we?" They shook their heads, True looked slightly upset. "We'll let her rest and then we'll get to know her better. But in the mean time I want the both of you to stay away from her."

"But she saved me from that mud slide," True said earnestly. "She's not like Gaal at all. Really Devon."

The woman smiled at True's words. "I know she did True but for the Colony we have to be careful."

She left them in the middle of camp near her tent and went off to do something else. True and Ully walked into his tent.

"Why won't anybody listen to me Ully?" True asked as they went for the V.R. gear on a table.

"I listen to you," he said kindly. True gave him a less than half hearted grin and shrugged her shoulders. He went on, "They just don't see her the way we do. The Terrians even told she's a good guy."

True messed with the gear in her hands, "I know they don't trust strangers because of Gaal, but Janet is different. My daddy said she was bringing more people for the colony and she saved me."

Ully always knew what to say as he did now, "They just have to get to know her like you do. She didn't save _them_."

True looked at him and knew he was right. He turned on his gear and she did the same, they ended up playing the rest of the day with the V.R.

* * *

Meanwhile Morgan sat by his and Bess's tent, he kept staring at the medical tent. It was obvious he still didn't like the newcomer. Bess sat down next to him and knew what he was staring at.

"Hun please just move on. She isn't a threat, not her in current state. And she was sent here to bring us more colonists. She isn't all bad." She rubbed his shoulders in a comforting way but still he didn't drop his gaze.

He slowly shook his head. "There's something about her Bess I just don't have a good feeling. You keep saying she isn't like Gaal but it was so easy for him to trick us, it could be the same with her."

"But she saved True's life. True keeps saying that Janet didn't even want to join us after the crash. She wanted to die when we left her the first time, she almost did." Bess tried to convince him to soften up at the idea of Janet, she wasn't being successful.

He shook his head firmly and stood up, going back into the warm tent, his wife followed him. "I wish she had. It would have done us all a favor."

"Morgan!" She chided him. "How can you say such a thing?"

He raised an eyebrow and laughed once, "By remembering the treachery of Gaal that's how."

"Gaal wasn't like her Morgan," she said firmly. "She was a pilot bringing more colonists. She was and is one of us. Whether you like it or not."

He looked at her and sighed. "Bess I know you're trying to help her but I don't trust her. Can't you feel the tension she's created?"

"You mean what Gaal created."

"Gaal seems to be a reoccurring issue here."

She dropped her crossed arms. "He ruined how we perceived strangers. But Janet technically isn't a stranger. She came from the stations after we left. Her whole family is dead, she's on the edge of life or death herself and she's scared." She went closer to him and looked into his eyes. He looked back in his sheepish way. "I know it's hard to get past what Gaal did, but we can't distrust everyone we meet. I have to believe that not everyone new is like him. If we did that we wouldn't move on as a colony. Lots of people we don't know are coming our way and if we can't forget about Gaal then we learn from him. Janet is a learning experience too."

Morgan knew she spoke the truth, even though he didn't want to accept it. He looked at her in defeat and held up the V.R. gear. "Care to join me for lunch?"

She smiled. "Of course Morgan." She smiled and took the second V.R. head set. She knew that by him not arguing back meant that she had won the argument.

While they sat at a nice table and enjoyed a V.R. lunch he looked at her apologetically. "You're probably right Bess but I still can't shake this feeling in my gut. I don't know what it is but it only started when this Janet Saint came into camp. I can't shake it either."

She smiled kindly. "Just give it time and effort and it'll pass."

They both smiled and commenced with their V.R. lunch date.

* * *

Danzinger was sitting on a rover adjusting the controls. The cold winter weather was freezing everything and he constantly had to do updates and check that the rovers would run correctly. He looked up and saw Devon with True and Ully, they went into Devon's tent and he guessed they were playing in V.R. After all what else were they supposed to do in the cold? He looked around the camp and saw Bess and Morgan talking, Morgan seemed up set and Bess kept trying to convince him of something, John knew about what. In the time since he had brought Janet back Morgan had done nothing but throw the medical tent dirty looks and talk about Janet in a negative light.

"_Guess he was affected by Gaal on a level none of us knew_." He thought to himself.

Danzinger himself couldn't deny that he was a little wary of Janet. It was only natural after the situation with Gaal and how close the man came to seriously hurting True, or worse. But Janet had been one of them and the main concern with her was just building trust, after all there wasn't anyone alive on the planet who could speak for her, no second opinion. He felt indebted to her after she saved True and he was beginning to realize that he had developed romantic feeling for her. She was an independent but caring woman.

Strong and pretty, and True adored her. He never met a woman quite like her and he loved that about her, he also couldn't shake the thought that maybe she cared about True like she knew what it was like to be a mother. Danzinger was almost certain the red head had had a child at one time, but what had happened that made her so hostile towards others he didn't know and couldn't guess. The other guesses he did make were ones he didn't want to think about.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Danzinger the woman he had saved felt very strongly for him. As she lay back on her cot to get some rest, Heller was gone by this time, she passed her time doing a lot of thinking. Mostly about John Danzinger and True. John had looks and a personality to go with it. Not to mention he was a father and she could relate to him about being a parent. One thing her ex husband never understood were children and when they were faced with that situation he just so happened to get a promotion at the same time that required him to be away more often. She always wondered if the love they felt for each other had ever been real or if she was just a trophy wife for him.

That was when she decided to join her cousin and become a pilot. Boy did the Council love that. A woman who had a child and whose family was indebted to the Council for giving them money to live? They latched onto her right quick and were kind enough to provide child care services so that she could work for them more. She quickly became a pilot and excelled at all missions. Not long afterwards, she learned that her brothers, father and husband had all died in an Earth mine. The death of her family effected her deeply but she fought through it for the sake of someone bigger than herself. Then the real tragedy happened.

She hated thinking about it but it had been over twenty six years since that day and she forced herself to keep going. Her thoughts led to the Danzingers. For reasons Janet didn't want to understand she had latched onto the girl, saving her from that flood and caring for her until her father came to get her. It was obvious True had been hurt by this Gaal character and he had betrayed them all with her trust. She didn't want to end up like that, she couldn't bear to hurt the little girl or her father.

Janet finally made up her mind to leave as soon as she was able to. Too many bad things happened to the people Janet loved and she refused to have anything happen to these good people. Besides that she didn't want to be where she wasn't wanted and having only three people around who trusted you makes a person feel immensely unwanted like Janet felt now. She knew that the others didn't approve and wanted her gone, she didn't blame them. She would ask for a tent and some supplies and then leave and never come back. She planned to live out the rest of her life alone. She turned her head on her pillow and saw the Danzinger man right through the flaps of the tent. He was sitting on a rover doing some work on it. It hurt her to think about leaving but she knew she couldn't stay with them. She closed her eyes and dreamt of a world where she could be free and happy and live with Danzinger and True.


	11. Chapter 11

**Janet learns a little more about her ex-target and herself. **

Day by day Janet healed slowly. True was often found around the tent trying to see her but someone always shooed her away. Finally Heller let Janet have visitors and the very first one was the girl and a little boy around her age. Janet was sitting up on her cot with her back to the tent wall, she leaned back gently. The wound on her side was stitched closed and it was obvious that she would be scarred for life. Heller and Devon lingered at the lab table while Janet conversed with the kids.

"So how's it been True?" the red head asked. She smiled kindly. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my friend Ully, he's Devon's son," True told her.

Janet felt her face flush, "Oh I didn't know Ms. Adair had a son." She looked at Ully, "It's nice to meet you Ully."

The boy smiled and pointed to her side, "Did you really have a piece of metal stuck in you?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you something; it certainly didn't feel good," she told them.

They smiled and Janet had them do most of the talking, thankfully they didn't bring up the issue of her having kids. While they chatted away Janet glanced at Devon. The Council had failed to tell her that the Devon woman had a son. Frankly she was appalled that the Council wasn't above orphaning kids, it made her decision to defy them final. She scratched the back of her neck at an uncomfortable itch and felt a sharp sting in her neck, taking it as nothing more than joint pain she wasn't alarmed.

As they continued to talk John Danzinger entered the tent and Janet felt herself blush. When John grinned at her red face she cursed her fair skin and her unfortunate habit of blushing easily. He stood by and watched while True and Ully told Janet about Grendlers.

"They're weird looking," she said seriously. "Almost like the pictures of frogs at the Stations."

"Do they look all wrinkely and beady eyed?" Janet asked, True nodded. "I think I know what you're talking about."

"How so?" John asked suddenly. "You've only been here a week and you've stuck in here the whole time."

The red head shrugged, "After you left a little group of them came into the ship. Curiously creatures. They wanted to trade so I did, I let them take a few things and they gave me pointless little objects but I wasn't about to pass up the chance to trade with a new life form."

"You sound like Bess," Ully said.

"The other woman who was with us right?" The piolet asked John. He nodded. "She was sweet. I also met another kind of being. Tall, grey, speak in a weird sort of language. Know it?"

At that the little boy's face lit up, "You mean Terrians! They're our friends." He smiled widely. "I'm half Terrian."

Janet looked surprised, "Excuse me. . .Half Terrian?" She looked to John for help.

"It's a long story," he said. "I actually came here to talk to you True girl." He looked at his daughter. "I'm going back to Janet's ship to get the rest of the supplies. I'll be taking more colonists this time and we'll be back in a few days." He seemed to be bracing himself for a fight from his daughter.

She nodded, "Ok daddy. I'll watch Janet when you're gone." She said with a smile.

John laughed in surprise and then rubbed the back of his head. Janet watched his hand run through his curls and she had to restrain herself from doing the same thing. Suddenly another person appeared in tent entrance. He had long dark hair and looked at Janet suspiciously, she raised her eyebrow at him. She knew perfectly well that this man didn't man didn't trust her one little bit.

"Can I speak to you Danzinger?" He asked in a slightly clipped tone, everyone could tell he was irritated, "Alone."

Devon and Heller looked at him. Devon spoke up, "What's the matter Morgan? Is anything wrong?"

He smiled at her, "Oh nothing. I just need his help." He disappeared.

Regretfully Janet watched her dream man walk away. When he was with Morgan he became just as irritated as the other man.

"Ok Morgan, what do you want now?" he asked.

Morgan didn't waste words, "How can you leave her alone with your kid like that?" He asked heatedly. "She can't be trusted and you're just gonna leave her alone here with True and everyone else while you go back to the ship."

"Give it a rest Morgan," John said. "Janet is harmless right now. She's recovering from surgery; I don't think she's much of a threat. Now listen I get it that you don't trust strangers now but just let her be and she'll be alright."

"I don't care if she's alright or not, I care that she could be a spy or worse! A criminal!" He whispered the last accusation.

Danzinger shook his curly hair, "I've had enough of this. You need to back off. She's fine! She won't hurt anyone. She came here to help us build a new life not tear it down. The worse she can do if break a few hearts." He mumbled. He turned and began walking away but Morgan wasn't going to let him get away so easy.

"Break a few hearts? What does that mean?!"

The taller of the two groaned and kept walking, "All I'm sayin is that she isn't too bad looking. Once she gets all fixed up and used to life with us she might want to branch out and all the harm she'll do to us is break a few of the younger guys' hearts."

"What about your's? Or True's?" Morgan whispered.

John suddenly stopped and looked whirled on the other man, "My heart? What does that mean!?"

"Just that anyone can see the way you look at her," he spat back. "Bess told me you were the one taking care of her the whole way back and I can't help but notice how much time you spend talking to Heller about her, not to mention you always use your daughter as an excuse to go see her." Morgan shot the words at him spitefully.

"I do not have feelings for her!" John whispered, "And you leave my daughter out of it." He stormed away.

Morgan crossed his arms and turned to go back to his tent but stopped short when he saw Bess standing behind him with her arms crossed as well. She did not look happy.

"Hi honey," he said weakly.

She didn't smile. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave her alone? And leave the Danzingers alone too! I mean it Morgan." She gave him "the look" that signaled she was truly tired of his antics and that he needed to stop.

His shoulders fell in defeat and he followed his wife to do her bidding.

John stopped at a rover and looked back at the medical tent. He saw Devon lead the kids away to do their lessons with Yale. He wasn't a man who told many lies, but the way he felt about Janet was something he would lie about. They were pioneers right now and amidst all the traveling and new discoveries there was no time for romance in his life. He looked back down at what he was trying to work on but shook his head and decided to go take watch instead.

**Ooooooh! Danzinger. . . ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm baaaack! And so is more of this adventure on G889. Enjoy. . .**

"My name is Janet Saint. I have been in the care of these colonists for almost two weeks. Doctor Julia Heller has successfully cleared my side of infection and my ankle is healing well. I've even made friends with some True and her father John Danzinger, Ully and Devon even the Yale cyborg. Despite the fact that I no longer have a mission as far as I'm concerned, Morgan seems to still not trust me. Let him I have nothing to hide. If things keep going the way they are we'll be old people on our front prches when I'll tell them. I'll be family then, like I was before."

Time had passed since the group brought the rest of the supplies back from Janet's ship. Since then she had been fit to travel and was more than happy to sit and look at the new terrain around her. She had never been taught about Earth, not properly. Unlike True and Uly she didn't have a big enough family who remembered the planet before humans left it. From a young age she had been taught to be a pilot, her father would take her with him everywhere but she never heard much about earth. If she wasn't with her father her mother had her locked away in school.

In between that time she never went to Earth or gave it much thought. The Council was her school but she found ways to rebel. Other rebellious station girls picked her up one day and she never left them. Not until she met the coordinator of an Earth mining town and the Stations. Sometimes he would be required to make visits to Earth and that alone sparked her attraction to him. It wasn't long before they started sleeping together.

Even after that she still had no knowledge of what the world was like. She never asked. They dated on and off again until they decided on eloping. Not long after that she became pregnant. And then piece by piece her life fell apart. . .

Now here she was, asking two children in a colony whose leader she had been sent to murder, about the planet and what their old home of Earth was like. Not that they minded, they were more than happy to talk to their new friend. When they stopped Janet asked to move out of the medical tent and Heller happily gave her to ok. After a pathetic attempt to pitch her own tent without help she took the Danzingers' offer and stayed with them.

She bonded with them closely, True especially became attached to the red head. John too began to feel deeper feeling for her after he watched Janet and True spend time with each other. Morgan was still suspicious. It had been going on for so long now that Bess had managed to ignore it and treat him like an annoying child. Slowly the colony had gained some trust in the stranger and accepted her into their ranks.

True came to think of Janet as the mother she never had. Janet spent every moment with her and when she started taking regular rounds as watch at dusk True was the one who took her food and chatted with her until the moon came up, at which point John would go take her back home and Janet would follow at around midnight. The girl never lost faith in her friend and it was obvious something had happened to Janet too, something good.

One day, a while after Janet left, True attempted to sneak off to behind their tent. She didn't count on being followed. When she thought she was aloneshe pulled the picture she still had from Janet's ship and looked at it.

Danzinger saw True stand by the back of their tent and pull something out of her pocket. Knowing that his daughter was up to no good he went over to her.

"True," he called. She shoved something back in her pocket. "True I saw that. Now show me what you have there."

He stood above her expectantly. She sighed and then pulled out a folded picture and handed it to him. "When I was staying with Janet she fell asleep and I found this. I took it."

John opened it and saw a younger Janet with a little girl. Right away he knew the girl was her daughter, it was next to impossible to not see it. "Where there any more photos like this?"

True shook her head, "Only one. There were two men, one had the same red hair. There was another man who had darker hair but the same eyes as the little girl. I don't know who they were but I took this one. She looks so happy daddy."

"Now True, this is very important." He crouched down and then looked at True, "Who do you think this is with Janet?"

True looked sad, "Her daughter."

Her father nodded, "We're going to go to Janet and show her this ok?"

True looked at her dad guiltily. Later that day they found the woman in question standing watch for Grendlers on top of a small ridge. Danzinger had True walk in front of him and he held out the picture to her. She took it.

"I believe this is yours," he said. "True found it and forgot to tell you." He looked down at his daughter.

A heavy silence had come over Janet. She covered her mouth and tears started falling from her eyes. She looked at True and then held out an arm for her to come over. When True was close enough the woman grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," she whispered and then let her go. "You probably already guessed that this is my daughter." True nodded. "Now True I'm going to keep this for a while but if you ever want to hold it again just let me know ok sweetie?" True nodded again. Janet looked up at Danzinger. "Can you leave me and your dad alone to talk?"

True turned and left. Janet looked down at the picture.

"Where is she?" Danzinger asked quietly.

Janet sat on a rock and shook her head. "Her name was Celeste. Like you and True she was all I had. My husband, her father, went to the mines down on Earth. He died in a collapsed tunnel. She was all I had and I took her everywhere with me. My mom was too old to take care of her and my cousin had his own kid, but I didn't want anyone to raise her except me."

"When we first met you were angry that True was with me. You said that sometimes it was better to leave them behind then have them with you. What did you mean by that?" He asked.

Janet took in a jerky breath and then looked out over the vast landscape. "I was sent out to another station. I took her with me. It wasn't. . .well nothing was supposed to happen. It was so routine." She looked back at the picture. "Anyways, there was an accident and Celeste. . .Well she didn't come home. Some asshole left a shaft in a ship we were on uncovered while he was working in it. And Celeste was so young she didn't know not to play around there. I told her to stay with me but she didn't listen and I didn't pay attention until it was too late."

John guessed what happened from there. "Janet, I would lose my mind if I lost True. To lose a child like that, must have destroyed you." He looked at her as she began to cry.

She smiled bitterly through her tears. "It did. And ever since then I've been trying to tell other parents how to raise their kids. Funny huh? When I saved True I felt like I had redeemed myself in a way. But Celeste is still dead, and no amount of saving people will change that. Do you understand now why I hate being around people? After the crash I realized that everyone I end up loving dies. As soon as Heller says I'm well enough I'm leaving John."

His eyes widened. "You can't leave now Janet. True needs you, I- uh."

She looked over at him while trying to clear the tears from her eyes. "You what?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head, "You can't leave." She looked at him and questioned his authority. "True needs you. She looks up to you so much. You're all she talks about. Janet this Janet that. Janet said this. You're the only mother she's ever known Janet." He said.

"I can't get attached to another child Danzinger. Losing my own nearly killed me, literally. I went nuts and almost successfully killed myself." She looked at him with a desperate look in her eyes. "Celeste was my world, my universe. True is yours and if you lost her because of me. . ." her words caught in her throat. She shook her head. "No. It won't happen."

He grabbed her shoulders, "You listen to me Saint, True needs you now. Celeste is gone but we are here. And what happened to your daughter wasn't your fault! Just like the crash wasn't your fault."

She shoved him away from her, "Jesus Danzinger! Some things are my fault. I should have watched Celeste, I should have left her behind with my mother instead of taken her with me. Our lives are not meant for children but sometimes it just happens. I'm still dead inside," she smacked her chest with a closed fist. "In here I changed so much. I became this mean person who hates everyone I meet!"

"Even me?"

Janet spun around and grabbed her tender side to see True standing behind her, a hurt look on her face.

She kneeled down, "No, not you sweetie. I could never hate you."

True didn't look convinced, "But you just told daddy that you hate everyone you meet."

"I, uh. I-I," Janet tried to come up with something to say but the words didn't come out.

The girl looked so disappointed that Janet felt awful. True turned and ran away.

"Wait! True I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean it!" She shouted. John just watched. Janet turned to face him, "You knew she was there. Why didn't you stop me!?" She stood up and rushed over to him to shove him back. She slammed her palms into his shoulder a couple more times before he grabbed her wrists and made her stop.

"A few weeks after we first arrived on this planet we met a man named Gaal. Gaal tricked True into thinking he was her only friend. She ran away to him one day and after I got her back I realized I should never have brought her here, just like you feel about Celeste. But I'd rather bring her with me than miss her life. It's selfish but that's how it is when you only have one person to love in the entire universe." He stared at her and her saw the realization come over her that John actually knew exactly how she felt.

Before he knew what was happening the woman's eyes became clouded with tears and she tried to hold back the sobbing that wanted to come out. Danzinger held her close to him and let her cry. He rested his chin on the top of her head while she let out the years of pent up sadness. Along the way her knees gave out and they both fell to the ground, he cradled her while she cried.

* * *

When they went back, Janet went straight to True. "Hey," she said to the girl sitting by a frozen stream. "True I'm sorry you had to hear me up there."

"I don't want to talk to you," she said. It was obvious she was hurt.

Janet sighed, "I lost my little girl by taking her with me on a trip that went wrong. When I lost her _I _became lost, and I'm still trying to find out who I am now. I don't hate you True, in fact I love you very much. You remind me so much of Celeste. And between you and me," she looked over her shoulder to make sure Danzinger was far enough away so he wouldn't hear. "I love your father too."

True looked at her surprised. "You do?"

Janet laughed, "Yeah I guess I do. You, him and me, we're all more alike than we first realized. Your dad and me, well we have a lot in common."

"Does he know you love him?" The little one asked, clearly the news excited her.

The woman shook her head, "Nooo. Not at all and don't tell him. It's a secret." She winked. She went back to being serious and sat on the ground next to True. "I don't hate everyone I meet, I say that because I don't want people getting attached to me. My whole life people have died all around me in terrible ways. By the time I was your age I was raising myself, my dad was dead and mom couldn't function right to raise me. After my Celeste died I figured that all I had to do was never make friends or fall in love again and no one would get hurt. But your dad helped me realize something; that on this planet everyone has a chance to find a new life."

"Are you going to start new with me and my dad?" True asked.

Janet nodded slowly. "Yes, I am. I _was_ going to leave as soon as Doctor Heller said I was well enough to travel but I'm not going anywhere now." She smiled

"When you said you were lost, will you be able to be found here?"

"I don't really know sweetie. It's hard trying to find yourself when you've been lost for as long as I have." She looked at True kindly. "But I realized that now I have a reason, err two reasons, to find myself again."

True smiled, "Don't worry. Daddy and me will help you to not be lost anymore. We're all kinda lost here."

Janet smiled and then stood up, "You're a smart kid True. Don't ever stop being so smart." She laughed and True got up.

The two walked side by side as they went back to camp. That night Janet sat between True and John. She smiled for so long her cheeks ended up hurting. John had an arm around her shoulder and held her close, True looked so happy and most of the colonists knew that this was the happiest she had been in a long time. The only one who felt uneasy, besides Morgan, was Julia. She kept looking at Janet, thinking about how deep she was just like herself. At one point Janet looked directly into Heller's eyes and the doctor's lips parted slightly when she saw the red head's eyes flash to a bright yellow. She didn't know what it meant but she did know that it had to do with the Council.

Janet didn't know how, but she now knew that Heller had been or was still a spy from the same people who controlled her, she wondered if Reilly knew. Both women knew they couldn't expose the other without giving themselves up. Janet could care less, she was happy for the first time since Celeste had die, Heller though knew Janet would soon do something drastic and it might cost someone their life. In the end Heller decided to let Janet make her own mistakes, she knew they had to come sooner or later.

Janet leaned in close to John, she still hadn't told him she loved him but they had plenty of time for that she was sure. She snaked an arm around his and pressed herself close to him, she smiled and closed her eyes, she was home.


	13. Chapter 13

** PART TWO**

**There will be three parts to this story with part two being the shortest. Enjoy!**

"Well Janet I think your side has healed up nicely. I'm sorry about the scar though." Heller had finished the last inspection over her and looked at the scar apologetically.

The red head shook her curly hair, "Don't worry about it. I'm alive and that's all I care about." She smiled warmly.

The doctor looked down at some notes and then glanced back at the other woman, "And them?"

Janet looked at her seriously, "As far as I'm concerned they don't matter anymore, this is a new beginning for me and nothing will stop that."

Heller nodded, "Ok. Well then you're free to go."

"As in no more doctor visits? Not that I don't like you but I'm hoping to be fully recovered now." Her smile came back.

The other woman nodded and put on her own smile, "You're completely healthy now Janet. Your ankle is doing good and your side is completely clear of infection."

She jumped off the table where she had been sitting and stretched. "It feels great Doc. Thank you."

Heller nodded, "Don't thank me, it's my job."

"Janet!" It was the voice of True. The little girl stood in the tent entrance and looked at her friend happily. "Are you ok now?"

The pilot smiled, "Absolutely. You were right about Heller, she's a great doctor." With a final smile thrown at Heller, Janet left with True.

When they left the tent Janet looked at the bright new beginging. "It's a great day out True girl! What do you want to do today?" She felt the girl grab her hand and held it as they walked across the clearing.

Ever since Janet had spoken to John about her daughter and told True, well, the truth, it had been easy riding. The only thing that bothered her was a small pinprick of pain everynow and then that would pulsate on her back. She took it as nothing to worry about and went on with her life. Slowly her and John had been getting closer, even taking True on little lunch outings in the woods together. Just the three of them. John and Janet couldn't help but feel like a real family, something neither of them had ever really had.

True looked around and suddenly saw Ully going up to them. He looked sad.

When he got to them Janet kneeled down in front of him, "What's wrong Ully?"

"Yale says it's time for me and True's lessons," he explained.

Janet gave him a lopsided grin, "Oh come on now. That's no reason to be sad. I know we've all been having fun but there's time for fun and there's time for learning." She stood and started leading them to Yale's. "Besides you both need to have a proper education, especially here."

"But why?" True asked. "We're in the middle of nowhere. . ."

"Because to get anywhere in life you there are things you need to know that you can't learn on your own," she said. "I regret not learning about what you two do. I left school back at the stations to get married, sometimes I wish I had stayed in school."

"Why?" Ully asked this time.

She laughed, "That's all you two ever ask! Why? Well if you'd learn from Yale you'll know why." They reached the tent and he was waiting for them. "Speaking of which, hello Yale," she greeted him.

He smiled at her. He had come to fully trust the woman in her time with them, he hadn't found anything that would tell him she was a bad person. Her record, as far as he was concerned, was cleaned. All her Station records had on her was that she was a pilot for the Council. He didn't think anything of it, lots of people worked for the Council.

"Good day Janet, children." He looked at them all with his arms clasped behind his back a kind smile on his face.

The two children grumbled their hellos. "Come on now kids!" Janet encouraged them, "A lot of kids don't get the opportunity you do so enjoy it. Even if it seems boring you'll thank Yale and your parents in the future." She gently pushed them forward and smiled again at Yale before leaving.

As she was leaving she passed a group that was discussing the areas in which they would forage for food. Bess was leading them and when she looked up she saw Janet. The two had become good friends since Bess was the only other person besides John that had deep seated faith in her.

"Hey Janet!" She shouted. The woman looked at her, "Care to join us? We're going out to look for food."

She nodded, "Of course, I'm not doing anything and I'd love to help."

At that moment Morgan looked up, he had heard his wife invite the pilot to join her and looked at her uncertainly. It was obvious by this point that Janet meant no harm but still Morgan didn't like her. To make Bess happy though he shut his mouth and stopped talking down on her. It was true that she was different, after all she offered to help them find food which is more than Gaal ever did. He watched them leave and then went back to work looking over past inventory records.

As they were out in the woods Bess told her friend what they were looking for. She also said that if any Grendlers came into sight to tell her right away, it was almost a hobby of hers to trade with the native creatures. Along the way Janet strayed from the group. She came across a bush with little berries on it and recognized them as some that Bess had told her to were ok to eat. She began plucking them off their branches and putting them in the side bag she carried.

Right in the middle of it her mind went blank. She dropped what was in her hands and stood up straight. Her face was blank and her eyes wide. Her blue eyes turned a dark shade of black and she silently left the group. Janet was gone, in her place was killer sent from the Council. On some order she wasn't giving, her body went back to the edge of camp. There she expertly hid herself among the trees as she watched the camp. She spotted Devon walking through the camp and something in her made her want to go after the leader.

She stood in her hiding place for a few moments watching for a perfect moment to-

She slapped her self! "What am I doing!?" She asked herself. "I don't want to hurt Devon, not now."

She had turned her back on the Council and the mission they had given her. So why was she staring at her new leader like she wanted to kill her!?

It made no sense. With a clear head she left the tree line and went back to where she had last been foraging. The incident had left her shook up. People didn't go around watching other people like they were waiting to kill them. Janet wasn't a killer anymore, she had renounced her assassin ways. That was her past along with Celeste, the Danzingers and the Colony were her future.

Sure she had killed people before but she hadn't known those victims like she did Devon. She had never liked what she had been paid to do, but it had ensured that Celeste was alright. Now that she was gone Janet didn't see any reason to working for them. She was here now.

Still, she didn't like what had just transpired. Past doubts about herself came rushing back and as soon as she reached the bush she had last been at Bess and the rest of the group caught up to her. They were moving o and Janet nodded as she followed them, a mask that showed the others nothing was wrong set firmly on her face.

"_I can't slip_," she thought, "_Not now when I'm gaining so much trust from them."_

But that wasn't the only incident. Back at camp, and with increasing closeness, Janet began to experience more situations where she had no control. It was as if someone was playing around inside her head to see how far they could push her to do what they wanted. Who was messing with her head was a mystery and it infuriated her. Despite this though she forced herself to behave as she normally did, any change in her habits now would break the thin ice she was on.

The second time it happened they were in camp and she found herself staring at Devon over a group dinner. Another time she somehow ended up standing by the woman's tent late into the night. When she realized what she was doing she quietly rushed back to the Danzinger tent and slipped into her cot unnoticed.

That same night she couldn't go back to sleep. She looked over and the two people she shared the tent with and saw them sleeping peacefully. John rolled onto his back in his sleep and scratched at his shirt, she had to try not to laugh. Her feeling had grown deeper for him it was true. How much longer she could refrain from kissing him she didn't know. As she drifted off to sleep she wondered if they would ever become a real family.

**So it would seem that Janet is adjusting. . . But is she really? Has the Council left her as she left them? O_o**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry to my readers that updates have been rather slow of late, just got over the nasty flu. But here's another chapter. Enjoy. . .**

"_It's been near six weeks now since I was taken in by the Colony. I'm one of them now but lately these black outs are making me feel more isolated than ever. I can't tell anyone without them finding some way to connect me to the Council and who knows what will happen then. I don't exactly know why I stalk Devon, I renounced my ways and am trying to start a new life here. I don't know what's happening and I can only pray I don't hurt someone."_

Janet was sitting on a rock in the clearing, in one hand she held her survival knife and a smooth rock in the other. With slow methodic strokes she ran the blade across the stone and carefully sharpened it. Her yellow eyes were honed in on Devon was she stood inside her tent with her closer associates. As she stared she didn't notice True running up to her until she was hugging her.

"Janet! What are we going to do today?" The little girl let go and sat down beside her, waiting for an answer.

She had to shake her head to think straight and felt dizzy, light headed. She looked down at True with clear blue eyes. "Um, sorry. What?" She asked.

True laughed, "Jaaanet. I asked what we're going to do today."

The red head had to come up with something. "I actually have to talk to Devon about some things in a little bit. Sorry girl but it's goin to take a while." She shrugged.

It was then that True saw she had her knife out. Her hand was still holding it tight and it sat in her lap with the stone.' True wasn't afraid of Janet though.

"Are you gonna be ok?" She asked worriedly.

Janet shook her head and laughed gently, "What makes you think I'm not? I just want to talk to Devon about ways I can really be involved with the colony. I still feel like I could more helpful to the colony."

True nodded, "So I won't see you today?"

The older woman looked back across the clearing, "Maybe later girl. We'll see what I'm doing."

With nothing more said True got up and looked at Janet one more time. There was something off about her, it was like she was distracted. True went off even though she was really worried for her friend.

The other had just left and Devon was by herself in the tent. She was looking over terrain maps when she heard the flap open behind her. She expected to find Ully but instead saw the newest member to the colony. She had her curly hair tied back but there were still crazy strands that went in ever which direction. She didn't make eye contact as she walked into the tent and made herself look interested in whatever else was on the tables.

"So how's the mapping coming along?" She asked.

"Oh just fine Janet," Devon said back.

"How close is New Pacifica these days?" The red head had moved closer to the brunette.

Devon looked at her jokingly, "We've only been here a few months and it'll take two years to get to where we're going."

Janet nodded slowly and appeared to been very interested. Clasped behind her back out of Devon's sight was her knife. She stopped a few yards away from Devon and stood still until the leader turned around. She looked at Janet carefully and saw how pale and sweaty she looked. She stepped closer and then saw a feral look in Janet's eyes, her yellow eyes. At the time she didn't notice that there was any significance _to_ them being yellow.

"Janet?" She asked. "Are you feeling well?"

Janet grinned and pulled out the dagger from behind her back. She launched herself at the other woman and they went down. Devon managed to grab the wrist that held the dagger but Janet slapped her across the face with the back of her hand.

"Janet stop!" Devon screamed. "What are you doing!?"

"Janet isn't here Devon Adair!" She laughed. "There is only Us! And we will destroy you and your Eden Project!" She shouted.

Yale and John heard the screams at the same time as everyone else but they were the closest top react quickly enough. Yale burst in first and saw Janet sitting on top of Devon, trying to stab a knife in her throat. Janet was grinning broadly and her teeth flashed. Her eyes were yellow but no one noticed. Yale used his cyborg arm and grabbed Janet's own neck, he dragged her outside and a ring of people formed as he flung her violently to the ground.

She glared at him and then came back with the knife in her hand, she tried to get Yale next but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed until she dropped the dagger. He jabbed his hand at her still healing side and she screamed, she fell to the ground and he yanked her up by her arms. He dragged her farther from Devon but she managed to scratch his face with her nails. He flung her to the ground again.

"We will end you Devon Adair!" She screamed, everyone heard the word we and murmurs about it went through the crowd quickly.

Her yellow eyes turned back to their deep crystal blue and she gasped when she shook her head. Out of the crowd John came up to her and pointed a gun at her.

"Who are you?!" He shouted, he had heard her remark about not being Janet.

Janet looked terrified. "John it's not what you think."

"I asked you a question!" The gun shook in her face.

"Daddy no!" True shouted and tried to grab the gun but he pushed her back, Bess came and helped pull her back to Ully and Devon.

"Be quiet True! I'll talk to you when I'm done with her," he growled.

Tears began to fall from the woman's blue eyes, "John please don't. You know me, you know who I am. It's me! Janet!" She tried to hold back to the sobbing part.

"Who did you mean by "we"?" He shouted at her. "I heard you say 'we' plain as day."

She shook her head and stared back sadly. She didn't know who.

Furious with her blantant betryal he lifted the gun and pointed it at her head. "If you come anywhere near my daughter again or Ully, or Devon, or anyone in this camp I WILL shoot you! Do you understand?!" He shouted.

She was on her knees looking up at him, begging him with her eyes to understand. "But that wasn't me! I don't want to kill Devon!" She shouted in her defense.

"It doesn't matter whether you did or didn't want to, the point is that you tried!" He put the barrel of the gun right against her skull and she sobbed once, True screamed for him to stop. "Who sent you?!" He demanded.

Bess watched with concern, "Danzinger," she said timidly. Her husband shushed her.

Her body shook, "I didn't want this they forced me John. You have to believe me, please!"

"Stop begging and tell me!" He clicked a button and it whirred up in anticipation to fire.

The chip sent a pulse of electric current through her body when she wanted to tell them who and she screamed. "I can't!"

"I told you she would betray us," Morgan said smugly while standing in front of Bess to protect her. "She was sent here to kill us! To kill Devon and break us up." He said loudly.

Heller stood by quietly and watched the spectacle. While Morgan spoke the two women's eyes met and a flash crossed Janet's as Heller looked back. The doctor knew who was controlling her, she was certain but she wasn't going to say.

"I can't tell you!" The red head cried, "They won't let me!" She shook her head and closed her eyes, her hands up in surrender. "Please! I changed my mind when I saw John and True and I don't know what's happening! I-I'm being controlled by someone!" She shook her head and then blurted, "They would have killed what was left of my family if I didn't agree!"

Another electrical shock made her double over in pain.

Yale spoke, "So you would come here and destroy another family?"

She sobbed, "At first," she looked directly at John desperately, "But then it all changed, I changed. Because I met you," her voice went down with every word until it was a hoarse whisper.

Suddenly True broke out of the crowd along with Ully. True flung her arms around Janet and fell to her knees, she looked up at her father, "Daddy stop! She didn't mean to! She said she's changed! She told me she's in love with you!"

"Ully stop!" Devon shouted. "Danzinger!"

At the same time Ully spoke up from where he stood by the woman's other side and held onto her arm with his hands, "She's not bad Mommy," he said. "You gotta believe us! She doesn't want to hurt us!"

Janet had put her arms down and shielded the children instinctively as John quickly pulled the gun away from her head. With one hand he held the gun, the other he yanked True away from Janet and threw her back to the crowd where Yale caught her. At the same moment Devon ran from the crowd and picked up Ully in her arms, she quickly rejoined Yale and True.

John looked at True with more anger than he ever had before. "Don't you ever! Do that again! Do you understand me True!?" She nodded and cried. "You stay away from her, she's dangerous and a liar." He turned back to Janet and she scrambled backwards away from him until she came against a boulder in the ground blocking her path, he made the gun ready again and towered above her, the barrel aimed directly at her face. "If I ever see you touch my daughter again or get anywhere near her I WILL shoot you! I won't give a second thought about it and I Will do it in front of my daughter!" True sobbed and screamed for him to stop what he was doing, he hardly heard her.

Janet looked passed him at True, "It'll be alright sweetie!" she said quickly, "Everything will be fine True don't be scared." She kept glancing back from father to daughter.

Danzinger shoved the gun against her skull again and she stopped talking. "Get out of this camp and never come back!" He shouted.


	15. Chapter 15

With tears falling and sobs threatening to make themselves heard she scrambled to her feet, turned, tripped, got up again and ran through the trees. She disappeared in the thick woods. When she was gone the crowd broke apart and everyone got out of Danzinger's way. He lowered the gun and stormed over to his daughter.

He yanked her along in front of him on their way to their tent. Along the way she kept crying and begging him to bring Janet back.

He set down the gun and then towered over her, "Don't you EVER jump in front of my gun again!"

She shook her head, "I did it to save Janet!"

"She didn't need to be saved! She was sent here to kill Devon and the rest of us! That includes you." He pointed t her.

"No!" She shouted in her childish defiance, "You're wrong daddy! She didn't want to hurt us, she wouldn't!"

"I've had enough of this True! You will not leave this tent ever again and if we come across another human being you will stay away from them! So help me God you will never make any friends again!" He turned on his heel and stormed out of the tent, heading to the watchman's post to watch for the woman he had just run out of camp.

True was left in their tent to lie on her cot and cry. Janet had been the closest thing to a mother she had, and her father had just chased her away. She knew deep down that Janet was good and didn't want to hurt anyone, she even told True that she loved them. True had learned her lesson with Gaal but Janet wasn't like him; she had been a mother, she loved True's father, she wanted to help the colony instead of destroy them, she was good person. True didn't exactly know why she had tried to hurt Devon earlier, but as soon as she could she planned on sneaking away from camp and looking for Janet to find out why.

As Danzinger stormed to the look-out spot Devon caught up to him, "Don't you think that was a little harsh Danzinger? Sending her out there in the middle of winter without anything to survive? I thought the whole reason you brought her back was so that she would have a chance to live."

He looked furious. "You said that if she did anything to endanger the colony that you would trust me to take care of her. I did what I had to do because she almost killed you. Trust me on this Adair." He looked over her shoulder and saw Morgan shaking his head in disappointment. "Yeah and what do you have to say Morgan?" He asked the man, anger lacing his voice.

Morgan blanched and looked away.

The part that angered John the most wasn't that people were going to talk about him and his bringing Janet to them, her unexpected and rather sudden betrayal, or the fact that he had cruelly exiled her. No, it was the fact that he had began falling for her and she in turn had tried to kill the leader of the colony. He never felt more openly betrayed in his life, not even by Gaal. At least with that man John didn't love him or have so much trust in him as he did the woman who had just left.

* * *

After Danzinger gave her the chance to run she ran and didn't stop until her lungs were insanely burning and her chest heaved quick and deep. She fell to the ground and lay on her back while trying to catch her breath. She had to think, to gather herself and figure out what was wrong with her. A sharp and deep pain suddenly erupted from her back and she screamed, her chest arching towards the sky. She screamed again as it seemed to pulse in league with her heart and a voice filled her head.

"Janet Saint. You know who we are," it was man's voice, cold and hard, she knew it could only belong to a member of the Council, though she didn't know who. "When we sent you on your mission twenty two years ago we knew that you may not stay true to us. Due to the lack of effort on your part we have lacked effort on our part, your family is dead, your mother and uncle have died of old age. You now have nothing to lose, which makes you expendable."

The shock of hearing that she was all alone now in every sense quickly passed; the Council had promised to take care of her mother and try to help cure her dementia. It was no surprise to her that her uncle had died, he was already very sick when she left. Her whole reason for leaving was the promise that the Council would help her family and take care of them, it was obvious now that they never had any intention of staying true to their word.

Mentally Janet beat herself to a bloody pulp; she should have known! She should have known they couldn't be trusted! She let out a growl and rolled around in the dirt as her eyes changed rapidly from yellow to blue again.

The voice went on, "We can be trusted, but you can not. We've known since the moment you met John Danzinger that you had decided to not kill Devon Adair and pretend that you yourself had died in the crash. We know all about your feeling for Danzinger, feeling which we are here to interrupt. You were sent to kill Adair and you **_will_** fulfill your mission. We have implanted a control chip in your body, you have no choice. When we want you to kill her you will, even if you have to die. As we said; you are expendable now. You have nothing to lose and so we have nothing to lose."

"You will not control me!" She screamed and then got on her feet and began climbing a tall tree that resided on the edge of the clearing. The chip sent painful electrical surges through her body but she fought through them as she climbed the branches upward. When she reached a high enough branch she leaned back, "I'll show you who's expendable." She said as she looked up at the grey clouded sky.

Suddenly, a small section of blue opened up right above her, as if heaven beckoned to her.

Her eyes closed, she let go and felt the wind speed past her. In what she believed were her final moments the voices of everyone she had met in the past six weeks flooded her brain; from Morgan, Bess, Devon, Ully, the Terrians. Then True and lastly. . .John. The man she truely had come to love and who she had betrayed though against her will. She hated herself and the Council, she loved John even though he had exiled her with nothing.

She never felt the impact of the earth beneath her and her world swirled in black.


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't easy for True to escape like it had been with Gaal. But True was patient when she wanted something badly enough and so she waited, albeit with an attitude, for the right moment to sneak out. Her father was smarter this time and had someone watch over the tent with her inside. She suddenly heard someone near the backside of the tent and saw a figure lift up the bottom, squeezing their way in. It was Ully.

"True," he whispered.

She went over to him, "What are you doing here Ully? How did you get past the guard?" She asked quietly.

"I came to help you." He smiled. "And don't worry about the guards, they aren't very good at watching other people." As if to emphasize his point they looked at the guard and saw him talking to someone else.

Suddenly the voice of his mother could be heard. "Ully!" She called, "Ully?"

"I gotta go," he whispered and snuck out the way he came. As soon as he went around the corner of the tent his mother was there.

"Ully what are you doing by Danzinger's tent?" She asked, walking up to him.

He shrugged, "I just wanted to see how True's doing."

She crouched down and smiled, "Ully that's very kind of you but True is in a lot of trouble and you need to stay away from her for a while."

He looked at the ground, "I'm sorry mommy."

"Well you should be more sorry about what you did with her today. Ully do you realize how dangerous it was to stand in front of the gun like that?" She asked, her voice was stern but gentle.

He nodded, "I'm sorry for that too, but Janet didn't mean to do it. Someone made her do it mommy."

She stood up, "Ully I don't want to hear anymore about Janet ok? She was a bad person, just like Gaal." She put her hand around his shoulders and they began walking away.

"But it wasn't her mommy. I've seen her eyes change colors before and when they did she became a different person. It was like someone was controlling her. The Terrians even-"

"Ully please," she said, suddenly stopping. She got down on her knees and looked into his eyes. "No more. Janet is gone now and she won't come back. She wasn't good for the colony. I don't know who sent her or why but she was a danger to all of us. Please promise me you'll leave her alone."

He sighed and nodded, his mother smiled. She stood up again and they went back to their tent. Once inside she had him sit on the cot.

"You're going to sit in here for the rest of the day, I'm still upset you would get in the way of that gun for a stranger. No playing, no going anywhere. Understand?" She asked.

He nodded again and laid down on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Devon smiled and then left the tent. When she was gone he turned his head and watched her walk away. After she went into Heller's tent he closed his eyes and decided to sleep.

In the other tent the doctor was looking over Devon.

"You sure you're alright?" She asked while she took the woman's blood pressure.

Her leader nodded, "Yeah. I'll be alright. She didn't get to do any damage, Yale and Danzinger got there quick."

"Danzinger really did a number on this one," she said, referring to the incident with Gaal.

Devon sighed, "He's certainly not happy. That woman got close to True, closer than Gaal. He trusted her with True's life."

"Where is he now?"

"Taking watch. I don't think we'll need to relieve him any time soon though. He was really upset. I never saw him this angry, not even when true ran off to Gaal," Devon, too, was upset. She trusted that woman around her own son and she tried to kill her.

Heller was silent for the rest of the time that she checked Devon over. Before the leader left she asked the doctor a question.

"Did you detect anything in the scans you took when you brought her to camp?"

Heller shook her head, "No. Nothing at all. She was perfectly normal. Why?"

Devon shook her head while she tried to think, "Ully mentioned something about her eyes changing color and her becoming a different person when they did."

"Do you think it means something? Like something was done to her by the people who sent her?"

The other woman looked at the doctor in thought, "I don't know," she said slowly. "Something is just off about the whole thing."

"You're in shock Devon," Julia said. "Nothing makes sense to you right now." She gave her friend a small smile and then turned back to something she was working on.

Devon nodded carefully and then left the tent. With her back turned Julia watched her go. When she was gone the doctor went to her data base and typed in the symptoms Ully had described to his mother. She had heard it somewhere before, the eye changing color, the mood swings that came with it, her use of the word we. She knew it wasn't her fault since she knew what the Council was capable of. Her scan brought up an old project that her employers used to use but discontinued after risk of suicide became monumental. It fit the criteria and everything, and even if she could help Janet the procedure to remove it was extremely dangerous. Especially in the rural environment they were in.

* * *

When darkness fell that night John still hadn't come back from watch yet. True was finally alone and she looked out of the entrance to their tent. She looked in the direction of her father and saw him walk into camp for some food and water to take with him back to watch. He caught her eyes and frowned, shaking his head. She looked down and then went back to her cot. After a few minutes she looked back and didn't see him anymore.

She was just about to sneak out of the tent the same way Ully had when she heard footsteps. She stood back and heard his voice.

"True?" He whispered.

She went to him, "Ully!" came her whsiper of a reply.

"I want to help you find Janet," he said. "I don't think she's bad either."

True looked over her shoulder. "My dad is in camp right now, we'll go after he's asleep."

"Ok. We'll wait for my mom too," he replied. "I'll be back when she's asleep." His footsteps receded into the night.

She watched the tent while he left and then climbed into bed and went to sleep. She had experience in sneaking out after dark, now all she had to do was wait for the perfect moment.


	17. Chapter 17

The forest was cold and dark. The animals were quiet, watching from the darkness. They watched the still body of the human that had jumped from the tree that day. She hit the ground hard and hadn't woken up since, but there was no blood. Near the body the ground sucked in and a tall grey Terrian rose from the spot.

Another Terrian rose up by the first one and they both looked at the female human. They stepped over to her and the first one knelt down beside her body. He could detect a faint heart beat. He could also sense that something was off about her, something in her body was sending out strange signals, pulsing through her blood. He knew that whatever it was had caused her to be banished from the other humans and to fall from the tree to her death. He hovered his hand over her body by a few inches and slowly waved it up and down her torso, as if scanning her.

They remembered her being the injured human they came across in the ship a few weeks ago, but why she had been banished they didn't know. They knew the cause but not the reason, and there was someone who could tell them that reason. The first Terrian stood back up and turned to his companion. They needed to find Ully, he would know what to do with her and they could feel that Solace wasn't going to help them.

* * *

_In his dreams Ully was visited by the Terrians again. He stood in the forest and looked at one._

_He looked up at the tall creature. "Have you seen my friend?" He asked._

_It spoke to him, telling him that he had found a female with hair like fire. Ully nodded._

_"That's Janet. The grown up's think she's bad but I don't. There's something inside her head that makes her do bad things, but she doesn't want to do them."_

_It spoke to him again._

_He frowned, "What do you mean she fell from a tree?"_

_The Terrians looked to the side of him and it was then that he noticed the woman laying unconscious on the ground._

_"Janet!" He shouted. He dropped down to her side. "Is she ok?" He asked, looking at his other friends._

_They spoke to him._

_"You don't know?" He looked back at her and fear began building in his chest. "We gotta do something! Janet!" He shouted. "Janet wake up!" He tried shaking her but her body was still, cold. He looked at the Terrians. "Can you take me and True to where she is?"_

_They nodded._

Ully opened his eyes in the waking world and quickly sat up. His movements made his mother turn over in her sleep. Outside the tent he heard the tell-tale sound of his Terrian friend rising from the dirt. He quietly snuck out from the backside of the tent and found one standing a few feet from him. Ully looked up at him and then started making his way to the Danzinger tent.

"Come on," he whispered. "We have to get True."

Very late in the night John had gone back to his tent and laid down with his back to True. He hadn't said a single word to her in that time. She woke up when she felt someone gently tug her hand. When she opened her eyes she saw Ully crouched on the ground.

"Come on," he whispered, he was so quiet she hardly heard him.

When she followed him out of the tent she saw the Terrian with him. She looked at Ully, "What's he doing here?"

The tall creature walked past them and into the forest, they followed and Ully explained to True what was happening.

"He showed me Janet. He says she climbed really high in a tree and then fell and landed on the ground. He says he knows where she is and he's taking us to her." True looked ahead, fearful of what they would find. Ully went on, "He also said that's there's something inside of her that doesn't feel right to him."

"What do you mean it doesn't feel right?" the girl asked.

"He said it sent lightning through her body. I think that's what's making her act bad even though she's not," he said as they continued walking. The two children followed the Terrian into the woods in silence as dawn crept up on the land.

* * *

_Janet felt cold. Cold and stiff, her head hurt and she could swear she felt someone shaking her shoulder, calling her name. But she was dead and she knew that. Falling from the sky the first time she was lucky, this time she had to be dead. She knew she was. She fell from a tree for God's sake. Then why the nagging sensation in her mind that someone was trying to wake her up. With a heavy heart she slowly began to move her body._

"Janet?"

That voice was familiar to her now.

"Ully I think she's waking up."

_Ully? Wait, Ully's name, True's voice. "Oh God no," she groaned inwardly as she thought to herself. __**"**__Please don't tell me they followed me." _

She opened her eyes and was met with the same grey clouds as the ones from the day before. Also appearing in her line of sight were two familiar faces.

"True? Ully?" She asked with a voice hoarse. "Wh-what are you two doing here? Are you dead too?"

They shook their heads.

True spoke, "You aren't dead, but you fell. I think you may be hurt."

Janet groaned and slowly, carefully, sat up. She put a hand to her head. "God I have a head ache." She took a moment to get her head on straight and then looked at the two children, she scowled. "This was very wrong of you children, very wrong!" She said crossly.

They looked sad and hurt.

"We were worried about you." Ully said with in a small voice.

"Didn't you hear your parents?" She asked. "I'm a bad evil person and you two will be in soooo much trouble when I take you back. Assuming, that is, that I don't get shot the second Da...anyone sees me with you two." She looked around. "What time is it?"

"You were only gone for one night," True said. "And you aren't a bad person, not like Gaal. The Terrians say that's something inside of you making you bad."

Without warning snow began to fall around them as True was speaking. Janet had been observing the white stuff falling from the sky, something she had never seen before. She was startled at first but then looked at the two children and then spotted the tall grey alien form behind them. She turned to True.

"What did you say? Something inside me?" The girl nodded. Vaguely, Janet remembered talking to the Council somehow and somewhere along the line she remembered something about a control chip. "Can they tell me where this 'thing' is?" She asked.

Ully looked back at the Terrian, the creature walked forward and placed his hand on Janet's head. She sucked in a breath as it felt like the air was pulled from her lungs. She took deep even breaths to regain her lost air and kept her eyes on the Terrian above her.

It took its hand away and said something in its strange language. Ully translated, "He said its right here," he touched the space between his shoulder blades.

Janet mirrored him and felt the smallest of bumps. At first she thought it was her spine but when she wiggled her fingers on it, it moved with them. She grimaced as she rubbed it and then looked at Ully and True.

"He's right. There's some sort of chip in there." She pressed down harder and an agonizing wave of pain erupted from the spot. Her eyes bulged and she held her breath as she doubled over. "It's attached to the spinal column." She said to herself, Ully and True listened quietly. "That's why they could control me so easily."

She had heard about spinal implants. They were used by the Council for slaves or people who they wanted to control easily. They had brain chips too but those were proven to be faulty sometimes. Spinal implants were also deadly to remove. If not treated with the utter most care, the person who it was planted in would die. Janet looked at the children and carefully got on her feet; she realized now that she _truly was _a danger to everyone. John had a right to be furious and protective, Janet would too now that she knew what she knew. She could never rejoin the colony now, even if she proved herself to be a good person, as the kids would say. Her earlier assumptions about herself not being safe for them were true.

"Your father was right True," she said looking at the little girl. "I am dangerous, even if I don't want to be. In fact you two being here right now is extremely dangerous and you have to leave me now."

"But you aren't a bad person," True said. She was desperate to keep Janet with her.

Janet looked at her sadly, "Sweetie, I try not to be. But there's this chip inside of me, right here on the spine," she pointed to the place. "And even though I don't want to hurt anyone this will force me to do whatever it wants me to." As if talking about it made it come alive she felt a shock and went rigid. "Agh, I th-think it's broken. The fall must have damaged it." She added the last part more to herself. "It's not safe for you two to be alone with me." She looked at the Terrian when she said that.

She was thankful he understood when his hand tightened on the staff he carried, she nodded.

"So if we get the chip out of your spine you'll be safe for us?" True asked.

"Yeah Heller is a great doctor!" Ully added.

Janet could feel a dull throb in the ankle she broke when she first landed on G889, she suppressed a groan of pain and looked at the children.

"I don't think she would be willing to help me. As soon as I step foot in that camp I'll be in a lot more trouble than either of you will. No one would listen to me." She looked off in the direction of the colony.

"Then we'll go back and tell them for you," True said hopefully.

The two children smiled. Janet limped forward and put her hands on each of their shoulders.

"You two are incredibly brave for children." She led them out of the clearing. "I'm going to take you back now ok? And you're going to stay there."

True took her hand and held it, "Are you coming with us?"

Ully took Janet's other hand, while she was like a mother to True she was a friend to Ully, one he cared about very much.

Janet looked down at her and then shook her head, "I can't, with this spinal chip I can't be around humans. I'm programmed to hurt them and I don't want to." Another short circuit shock bolted through her, making her cringe.

True and Ully fell silent, the Terrian walked behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

"TRUE!"

Everyone who had been asleep woke up as soon as Danzinger's bellow of rage echoed across the camp. Devon bolted awake and saw that Ully was gone. Just as she was about to go get Danzinger the very man walked into her tent.

"Is Ully gone too?' He asked.

She nodded, "Where could they have gone. . ." When Danzinger looked at her his expression was one that implied she should know. "No." She said, not wanting to believe. "You don't think they ran after Janet do you?"

"There's Terrian footprints outside my tent and the kids' footprints too. I don't just think so, I know so." He said, it was clear he was furious.

"Then let's get moving," Devon said, trying to keep a calm head. "Get a search party together and I'll meet you where we last saw her."

Thirty minutes later a group consisting of some random colonists, Morgan, Bess, Heller, Devon, Solace, Yale, and John were walking into the forest. The deeper they got they fanned out and called for Ully and True.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIII IINNNNNNNGGGGG**

Not too far from the search party Janet stopped in her tracks. The deep voice of John Danzinger reached their ears. True felt her stomach churn, Ully looked forward eagerly. When the voices could be heard clearly and Janet saw the party not too far in the distance she stopped the children and looked down at them.

"This is where we split kids," she said. "If they see me they'll uuh. . ." she trailed off, "Well we don't want them to see me." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She looked at True. "True girl, sweet heart. I know this is hard but you have to leave me and forget me. I care about you and the last thing I want is to hurt you or your father." The little girl nodded but tears started falling. "Hey, hey, hey," Janet said wiping them away. "What's this? True Danzinger you never cry. Same goes for you Ully, little buddy" she looked at both of them.

True tried to stop but couldn't. She hugged Janet suddenly and tightly. Janet hugged her back and then Ully joined in. The Terrian watched and then looked at the search party approaching. Janet pulled away and wiped away some tears of her own. All of them looked at the group coming on them fast. While the kids stood there and waited for their parents Janet smoothly slipped away, they didn't even see her go.

When they looked around the red head was nowhere in sight. The group found them and rushed to them. Heller checked them over while Devon gushed about how relieved she was. John glared at True and she knew he was furious, she didn't mind that he didn't talk to her. From the distance Janet was watching from behind a tree. She had tied her hair back and peeked around the tree, she saw John and wanted to tell him the truth, but she couldn't. With a heavy heart and a sad sigh she placed her round glasses on her nose, turned and walked off aimlessly.

As they were going back Ully tried to explain to his mother about Janet's condition.

"Mommy? What's a spinal chip?" He asked looking up at her.

She stopped, "A spinal chip?" The other's all looked to them. "Why honey?"

"Because that's what Janet has. That's what makes her do bad things." He said.

She shook her head, "You found her? And you talked to her? Ully I told you to stay away from her!"

"She did too," he said quietly as he looked at the ground. "She said she cared about us and didn't want to hurts us. She didn't want us to stay with her."

"How did you and True find her?" Devon asked.

Alonzo spoke up. "I think I know how," he said, looking at the creature that he and Ully were connected to. A few seconds of silenced passed. "The Terrians found Janet in a clearing. She fell from a tree and didn't wake up. They knew we banished her and sensed this. . .thing, inside of her. Giving off weird electric pulses. They didn't know what else to do and went to Ully. They knew I wouldn't want to help."

Bess looked upset and looked at her husband then Solace, "She fell from the tree, or jumped? Do you think she tried to kill herself?"

Yale spoke, "It would appear that Janet found out about the chip and in an effort to protect us all from herself she tried, but obviously failed."

Danzinger had been standing next to his daughter off to the left side of the group quietly, but now he wanted to have his say. "She doesn't matter anymore. Let her die out there. We have the kids, now let's go back. It's snowing and I don't want to wait around for the snow to get heavier." He said. The tone he used implied that his word was final.

Bess looked appalled, "You'll leave her out there with nothing but a jacket to protect herself?! But its freezing!"

Morgan turned to her, "Bess there's nothing we can do. Its done with."

With no other arguments made in her defense the group moved on. True had been trying to think of a way to convince her father that she needed Janet. At his comment about her not mattering she looked up at him and stopped in her tracks.

"She told me she was in love with you daddy," she said.

He turned around and it was apparent by the look he wore that he was in no mood to argue. "Not another word True," he said.

She refused to accept defeat, "But she loves you! And she loves me!"

"True. . ." he warned.

"She was my mom!" She shouted.

"Enough!" He yelled. "She was not your mother she was a traitor and I don't care if she lives or dies!"

"But I do! She didn't want to hurt us but she couldn't help it! She has a spinal chip and she says it forces her to do things she doesn't want to but you never listen!" Hurt and upset, True turned around and before anyone could grab her she took off in the forest.

John ran after her with Solace behind him but the little girl was able to escape them. In the thick woods she found a way to hide from them until they moved on, taking cover in an open tree trunk that faced away from them. She sat quietly and waited for them to leave. Her father called but his voice became distant. When she knew she was alone True got out of her hiding place and ran in the direction that she had last seen the only mother she had ever known.


	19. Chapter 19

**A shorty but it's for a reason... Enjoy!**

The red head had found peace in a different clearing this time, one that sat on a ridge overlooking a river below. The river was already starting to freeze and large chunks of ice floated by. She sat and tried not to think about True or John, instead focusing on the landscape. She had never been to Earth and everything around her fascinated her, snow in particular was most intriguing. As hard as she tried though, she just couldn't get the Danzingers out of her head. John and True, two people she had grown to love, one of which now hated her.

It was nearing afternoon now, or so she assumed. Without clocks she had no idea how to gauge the time. Snow began coming down harder when she looked to the left along the ridge she was on; she saw that it made a downward slope to another little cliff above the river. She squinted her eyes. . .there on the cliff looking very unsure of her surrounding was a familiar little girl. Janet let a frustrated sigh and stood up, she began walking towards True.

True had stumbled upon the river and cliff overhanging it quite suddenly. She looked around and then walked to the edge and looked down. Where was Janet? True had a feeling she was close.

"True!" A voice echoed through the forest.

Afraid that it might be her father she backed up closer to the edge of the cliff. She searched the trees but didn't see her dad. Instead she saw a familiar head of red hair. She smiled.

"Janet!" She called back.

Janet emerged from the tree line and gave her a tired smile. But her smile vanished when another voice reached their ears.

"True!" This time it was John.

True looked at Janet terrified. The woman stopped dead in her tracks and mirrored the little girl's expression. She ducked behind a tree to avoid being seen.

Danzinger entered the small clearing and saw True first, he looked beyond angry. Just as he stepped forward True stepped back again and screamed as the cliff gave out under her feet! She fell and disappeared over the edge. Janet's eyes widened and the memory of Celeste falling to her death came back in a surge of sickness. Without thinking Janet rushed forward, and since she was closest she got there long before John. He had rushed forward and didn't think to threaten the woman kneeling precariously over the edge of the cliff trying to help his daughter. Suddenly she disappeared over it too.

When John reached it he called out, "True! True where are you?!"

He got down on the ground and looked over the edge; down below was a small ledge a couple yards down. Janet was hanging onto a root that appeared strong enough to hold her and she in turn was reaching down for True.

"C'mon True!" She shouted. "Reach! Reach sweetie!"

"Come on baby, reach for her hand!" John shouted as encouragement.

True looked at Janet with such a terrified expression that the red head glared at the ledge she stood on and was determined to save the girl, even if it meant risking her own life. She wriggled her arm out of her jacket and looped it tightly around the branch, it was a loose hold but it allowed her to reach farther. As soon as True's fingers were level with her wrist, Janet grabbed her hand firmly and then yanked her close. True quickly grabbed her waist.

Janet smiled in relief but she knew she wasn't in the clear yet, "Ok True," she said looking up at John. "now you're going to do what we did when I pulled you out of the flood ok? Climb up over me and then grab your daddy's hand got it?" True nodded. "Go!"

Janet groaned as she struggled to hold onto True and her jacket attached to the root at the same time. The root heaved and Janet let out a guttural scream as she practically threw the girl upwards into her father's waiting arms. When he pulled her up she scrambled away from him and back to the cliff. When she looked over there was Janet swinging from her jacket, side to side. The red head looked up and then down at the river.

John shoved True back away from the cliff and reached down for Janet. "Grab my hand!" He shouted.

She looked up at him, "I love you John, I really do. And I'm sorry for everything."

"Stop talking and reach for me!" He shouted again. She had saved True a second time and John felt the need to help her. In this moment of life and death he decided that they could remove the chip and life would return to how it was. "I can help you just reach!"

Janet gave him a soft smile as she started losing grip on her jacket. "Bye," she said sweetly.

She let go.


	20. Chapter 20

**Another super short one Y_Y But again, tis for a reason. . .Enjoy. . .**

John gasped and forced himself to watch as the woman plummeted down and hit the icy cold water. She disappeared under a layer of ice and he didn't see her come back up.

"Daddy?" True asked. She had been standing back and was afraid to know what had happened even though she knew. Solace ran up and saw her, then saw John leaning over the cliff.

"Danzinger!" He shouted and ran to the other man's side. He looked down and saw Janet's jacket hanging from the root.

John grabbed it and pulled it up. He turned to True and the girl shook her head.

"True girl. I'm. . .I'm sorry. She wouldn't. . . I couldn't grab her in time." He looked down at her and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

She went forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. He embraced her back and let her cry. Solace looked at the pair and then down into the water. There was no sign of Janet resurfacing anywhere. With True still crying Solace and Danzinger reunited with the group, John told them how Janet gave her life to save True and then let go and fell into the river.

Devon felt a lump rise in her throat. "We should uhm, uh go along the river and see if we can find her."

"If she fell into the river and didn't resurface immediately," Yale looked at the children and Danzinger. "A search is not needed." He said in his carefully spaced way.

Devon looked at Ully as he began crying and then at the Danzingers. John looked heartbroken and True was in tears. With their original mission to find the children complete the group went back to camp.

* * *

After dusk the next day Janet washed up on shore. The river had carried her at least two days journey away from the colony in half the time. Her lips were blue, her skin pale, her hair soaked and ice forming on it. Her body was limp. A small group of Grendlers came shuffling to the shore and saw the body lying on the sand.

They shuffled closer and talked amongst themselves while one of them dared to go investigate their find. He turned her over on her back and saw that she still didn't move. They all looked at each other. One saw the red vest she wore and he wanted it. He managed to take it off and put it on himself. The rest converged on her and picked her body up, taking it with them back to their home in the forest.

**END PART 2**


End file.
